


《天要下雨》

by moli0825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moli0825/pseuds/moli0825
Summary: 短篇，架空，武侠，单元剧。主娜俊、玹云、星辰。客串：文泰一、徐英浩、中本悠太文中，娜俊同岁，年二十五；玹云同岁，年二十八；星辰同岁，年十五
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	《天要下雨》

《天要下雨 》

短篇，架空，单元剧。  
主娜俊、玹云、星辰。  
客串：文泰一、徐英浩、中本悠太

文中，娜俊同岁，年二十五；玹云同岁，年二十八；星辰同岁，年十五

一）  
天要下雨，  
娘要嫁人，  
罗渽民要杀人。

罗渽民，大韩人士，唐国第一杀手。  
杀人有三大条件：老弱病残不杀，妇孺孩童不杀，黄姓人士不杀。其余，皆可杀。  
关于“黄姓人士不杀”，是黄仁俊给他定的。  
原话，如下：  
“算命的说了，我们老黄家那可是王侯将相的命，将来定能出个真龙天子。你可千万别错手杀了谁，那可是株连九族的罪。”  
黄仁俊，大唐人士，爱好画画，热衷算命。

罗渽民出门摆摊之前，黄仁俊操着把菜刀威胁他：我跟你讲，你今天交不了租，我就把你卖到青楼去！  
罗渽民想起上次在青楼被一群莺莺燕燕吃豆腐的惨痛回忆，灰溜溜地跑出了门。

罗渽民的摊位，没有名字，就挂了一面白棋。用黄仁俊的话说：你做的是杀人的买卖，不要太张扬。人死了也就一了百了，白旗最合适。虽然罗渽民不觉得这两者之间有什么联系，但碍于黄仁俊会把他卖到青楼，就把白棋挂上了。

罗渽民做了十年的杀手生意，全靠熟客口口宣传把生意做得风生水起。每次交易，金主只需取一张白纸，在上面写上被杀者姓名，籍贯，职业，即可。当然，最重要的是带上银票。  
从接生意那天起，以五日为约，必交人头。  
五日这规矩，也是黄仁俊定的。  
原由，还得从黄仁俊的一个梦说起。  
一日，黄仁俊梦见罗渽民出门做生意，六天没回家，之后就消失匿迹，把他吓一身冷汗。从此，便多了五日交货的规矩。当然，罗渽民并不知道是这个原因。他只知道，若超过五天不回家，黄仁俊不仅会拿锅铲打人，甚至还有可能把他卖到青楼去。

天黑的节骨眼上，罗渽民终于接到了生意，是个无权无势的江湖游医，名叫文泰一。

罗渽民回到家中，把银票一交，简单介绍了下，便背着黄仁俊给他准备好的五日干粮上路。黄仁俊在他出门前叮嘱他：砍头要准，一刀切断，不要让人家太痛苦。  
口碑，就是这么建立起来的。

跟了文泰一两天，罗渽民发现他不仅是个妙手神医，还是个老好人。救人治病不问价钱，不问贫富，甚至把自己的钱掏出来给人治病。  
可，罗渽民，不是什么好人。  
他要赚钱交租，还得攒钱给黄仁俊置办一个画坊。

文泰一也发现罗渽民跟着他两天。照顾完病患难得休息，文泰一拎了一壶茶水走向罗渽民。  
“阁下是何人，为何跟着在下？”  
“我叫罗渽民，要取你的命。”  
“哈哈，在下还是头一次见杀手自报家门的。”  
罗渽民把馒头一吞，认真地回答：“阿俊说了，这天下没有我杀不了的人。既然杀了人那就欠人家一条命，得把名字报上，来世要还。”  
文泰一听完，仰天大笑，有意思。  
“既然如此，那你能不能让我把那个小孩治好了，再杀我？”  
罗渽民看了眼这个被瘟疫包围的破庙，被文泰一支成了临时医馆，老的少的皆躺在这里修养，便默认了他的提议。

杀文泰一的第三天。黑心药草商人买通了官府杀到破庙，说文泰一是江湖骗子，打着行医的名号到处招摇撞骗，要将他捉拿归案。生病的老百姓为了救文泰一跟官兵厮打起来，可手无寸铁的百姓遭到全副武装的铁血镇压。眼见死伤越来越多，文泰一情急之下朝罗渽民喊：“十两银子，一个人。”

这时，天空雷鸣四起，电光闪烁，雨水入地。  
罗渽民，起身拍拍泥土，抡起大刀出鞘。

杀文泰一的第四天。罗渽民在文泰一软硬兼施的央求下，负责护送已被治好的百姓出城。等罗渽民再次回到村子时，发现增援官兵血洗了村庄，还烧了破庙。  
罗渽民飞身赶往破庙，破庙已被烧成灰烬。在破庙死人堆的一角找到了文泰一，文泰一全身被烧成了黑炭，身体背面全部烧焦，奄奄一息。而他胸前护住的小男孩，毫发无伤。

河边，罗渽民小心翼翼地将文泰一放在一艘竹筏上，问他：他们为何要杀你？  
“城中突发疫病，官商勾结垄断药材。待疫病升级，他们便抬轰价格。”  
“你让他们没钱赚。”  
文泰一虚弱地点头。  
“他又为何要杀你？”此刻，罗渽民指的是买镖杀他之人。  
“因为我知道一个天大的秘密。”  
“什么秘密？”  
“这是一个秘密。”  
罗渽民发现，文人都爱绕口令，黄仁俊也爱。  
“你现在可以取我的人头了。”文泰一说完闭上双眼，把手放置胸前，面色如常毫无惧意。

天下起了雨，罗渽民拔出了刀，朝着文泰一的方向用力一劈，柳树的枝干掉落在地。

杀文泰一的第五天。罗渽民带着文泰一救下的小男孩回到家中，黄仁俊看着大门口站着两人，一大一小，眼冒火光。将手中的锅铲飞出去，准确无误地砸在罗渽民的额头上。  
“你叫什么名字。”黄仁俊拿另一把锅铲指着小男孩问。  
“我叫朴志晟。”稚嫩怯怯的声音从男孩口中传出。  
罗渽民淡定地擦着额头血，说：“我需要传人。”

这是罗渽民，头一次做亏本买卖。

黄仁俊教朴志晟背起了《道德经》，等朴志晟把《道德经》背熟后，便跟着罗渽民出门摆摊了。  
从此，罗渽民每逢出门杀人，旁边必定站着一位小孩，口诵《道德经》。  
以《道德经》结束为准，人头即刻落地。

一连数日，皆是艳阳天，罗渽民当铺前的买卖堆积如山。  
“星星，你去随便挑一张。”黄仁俊指挥着星星。星星，是黄仁俊给朴志晟取的小名。  
原因是，星星来的那天晚上，漫天星辰。  
朴志晟在无数张写满字的纸里随便抽了一张，是个书生，鹿城人士，名叫董思成。

天要下雨，罗渽民要出门。出门之前，黄仁俊给他们煮了碗热腾腾的酸辣面。  
冷风吹开大门，弯刀入府，刀尖穿破了黄仁俊手中的碗。  
电光石火，大碗碎一地，罗渽民杀意丛生。

上门寻仇的冤家，被罗渽民一刀毙命。冤家倒在地上口吐鲜血，咽气之前：“我让你杀人，你却把人放走，一点职业道德都没有！”  
“在我这，没有道德可言。只怪你，不该打碎他手中的碗。”罗渽民拂袖拭刀，满眼杀气。  
“玄之又玄，众妙之门。”朴志晟话音刚落，罗渽民便已将刀收进鞘中。朴志晟满眼崇拜地看着罗渽民：师父今天也太快了吧！我才背完第一章人头就落地了，厉害！

二）  
朴志晟一连跟踪董思成两天，发现董思成这人及其简单，换句话说，及其无聊。  
每日三点一线：家——书院——茶楼。

“宰相之子，弱冠之年，新科状元，又即将与郡主成亲。年纪轻轻便有如此成就，前途无量啊。”朴志晟边吃着馒头，边摇头晃脑地模仿说书人的神态跟罗渽民复述自己打听来的消息。  
“死了，倒是可惜。”罗渽民低沉一声。  
“死了，倒也圆满。”朴志晟补充道，罗渽民挑眉看了眼他，嘴角一动，这性子，不愧是黄仁俊教出来的人。

杀董思成的第三天。朴志晟发现今天的路线与往日不同，董思成在一家破旧不堪的宅子面前停留了许久，后折转回家。  
穿过闹市，街上吆喝卖冰糖葫芦的小贩引起了朴志晟的注意。片刻，一位蓝衣男子完美地挡住朴志晟眼馋的视线。朴志晟甚是不满，朝那人摆摆手示意他走开，谁知那人无动于衷。朴志晟收回视线凶巴巴地瞪着眼前之人，只见那人手里拿着串冰糖葫芦，朝着自己笑得春光明媚。  
“给。”  
朴志晟微愣，眨巴着双眼：“阿俊说，不能吃陌生人的东西。”  
“可你已经跟了我三天，我们应该不算陌生人了吧。”  
朴志晟盯着眼前这张毛茸茸精致秀气、人畜无害的小脸，一番探究思考。片刻，伸手接下冰糖葫芦，往嘴里送。  
“呐，六颗山里红，六个问题。”董思成比划着手势蹲下来，与朴志晟保持高度一致。  
‘天上果然不会掉馅饼。’朴志晟想着黄仁俊跟他说过的话，咬着嘴里的甜脆，爽快地点点头  
“你为什么跟着我？”  
“为了了解你。”  
“然后呢？”  
“杀了你！”  
董思成杏眼一睁，随后笑意从眉眼展开：“你倒是坦然。”  
“你跟我有仇？”  
“没有。”  
“那为何要杀我？”  
“替人消灾。”星星舔着冰糖葫芦上的糖渍，一脸天真。董思成一听，更觉得好笑，从小到大还没人敢如此形容他。  
“是何人要杀我？”  
“不知。”听完答案，董思成陷入深思。朴志晟看只剩最后一颗山里红了，却迟迟等不到最后一个问题，好意提醒他。  
“还有一个问题。”  
“今天就到这，最后一颗先留着。”董思成伸手摸了摸朴志晟的头，起身欲离开，又蹲下道：“明天，也是这个时辰，我请你去凤祥楼吃茶。”  
“为什么？”  
“给你了解我的机会啊。”董思成说完，调皮地朝他笑，转瞬便没在人群里，留朴志晟一人站在街道中央迷茫。

回到破庙，罗渽民正擦拭着他的大刀。  
朴志晟望着削铁如泥的刀刃，略微出神。对上罗渽民疑惑的目光，朴志晟捏紧手里吃完冰糖葫芦的空竹签问：“师父，我们是不是一定得杀他。”  
“嗯。”  
良久，朴志晟舔了舔嘴唇，自言自语飘出一句：山里红，真甜。

世间，人人都喜爱喝茶，原因自不在茶的本身，而在喝茶期间的谈资。  
俗称，八卦。  
八卦，是人类刚需。  
无论过几个世纪，都是如此。  
想要了解一个人，尤其是一个名人，去茶楼，准能听个齐全。

“别说啊，这董小公子还真是会投胎。亲爹乃当朝宰相，是如今朝中最有权势之人。未来妻子则是陛下最宠爱的郡主。你们说说，这当今世家子弟，有哪几个能比得上他。”  
“是啊！这出生、这背景、这妻子，好生令人羡慕啊。”  
“唉，人比人气死人啊。  
“就是！就是！”  
“我要是投个好胎，也能如他这般要风得风要雨得雨。”一少年甚是不服气的大放厥词。  
“那倒未必。”茶席间，一位年纪稍长的老者，捋着自己的胡子发出不同的感慨：“所谓，同人不同命，同样生在贵胄之家，也不见得人人都有福消受。”  
“怎么说！怎么说！”一群年轻人，被老者带起了好奇心，个个凑到老者身边，眼巴巴等着下文。  
“二十年前，这鹿城一分为二。左董右郑，一文一武辅佐圣上。董郑世代名门，世代交好，尤其是到我们董思成小公子这一代。当年，两家分别育有一子，同年生同年长，自幼一块读书习武，好到像一对双生子般形影不离。这两位小公子，一个三岁能诗，一个七岁驭马！可谓是我们鹿城当年最耀眼最明亮的双子星啊！可惜，好景不长啊。”老者喝完一口茶，语气急转直下，长叹一口气道：“十年前，还是郑大将军麾下副将的镇南将军，如今的钟大将军。凭借一纸修书状告郑大将军勾结外敌、通敌卖国，使得整个郑家满门抄斩。”  
“咦！”众人倒吸一口气，纷纷抢话。  
“怎么可能？”  
“听闻这郑大将军是个忠肝义胆的人物。”  
“那董家呢？有没有出手救援？”  
“救援？如此欺君灭族的大罪，躲都还来不及，怎么可能救援。就拿董思成小公子来说，那日，本与郑小公子一起放堂回家。郑小公子发现官兵包围郑府后，让董思成小公子找人救援。谁知….”老先生吊足了所有人的胃口，稍有停顿便引來众人皱眉抗议。  
“谁知这董小公子走了就再也没回来。唉，你说，这情同手足皆之人是如此，何况旁人呢？”  
“咦！怎么会这样！”  
“呸，太不够义气啦！”  
“残忍的还在后面呢，一刻钟后，董相便来了。只不过，他并非来救人，而是带来了一道满门抄斩的圣旨。”  
“咦！”这跌宕起伏的剧情又引得众人倒吸好几口凉气，满脸愤慨不平。  
“没想到，这董相，也是个落井下石的货色。”  
“嘘，你说话可要当心些。稍有不慎，要掉脑袋的。”  
“那郑小公子呢？”嘈杂的讨论声中，一道稚嫩的童音提醒众人，又重新勾起众人的好奇心。  
“是啊是啊，郑小公子如何了？”  
听到年轻人发问，老人更是摇摇头叹息：“有人说死了，也有人说被李大将军挑了筋骨扔到乱葬岗自生自灭。总之，当年那个一骑绝尘意气风发的少年。从此，活不见人死不见尸。”  
听完故事，茶席间一片沉默。片刻过后，又不知是谁开了个头，引得大家纷纷感慨。  
“你们说，这郑将军会不会是被冤枉的？”  
“不好说，不敢说。”  
“可，铁证如山呢。”  
“唉，就是可惜了一位鲜衣怒马少年郎啊。”  
“这董家两父子，真不是人。”  
“是啊，世代相交，卻一個在天一個在地。”  
“呸，亏我还把他当翩翩君子一样敬仰。”

稀稀疏疏的咒骂透过屏风传入茶楼雅间，被骂的当事人分毫不受影响，慢条斯理地剥着花生，而坐在公子旁边年龄稍小的少年则一脸阴沉。  
“他们说的，可是你。”  
“是。”  
“你不讲义气！我不吃你的花生！”朴志晟气绝，大手一推，将董思成剥好递过来的花生推散在地。董思成的手僵在空中几秒，不着痕迹地收回。  
“呵。”董思成杏眼微颌，低头轻笑。  
“你…..是个坏人！”朴志晟带着怒火拂袖离开，走到屏风旁时，又十分不甘地折回来问：  
“你….可有….去救他。”  
“我救不了他。”  
听到董思成的回答，朴志晟气急败坏地朝他吼：“可你是他朋友，他一定在等你。”  
“我也是。”  
“等着他来索命是吗！” 朴志晟年纪尚小，喜怒哀乐皆形于色。方才他脸色的愤怒、嫌弃、嫌恶尽数被董思成看在眼里。待朴志晟走后，董思成那双原本波澜不惊的杏眼瞬间暗下了光芒。  
杀董思成的第五天，天空渐渐飘起了细雨。除了朴志晟有些心神不宁之外，罗渽民心情倒还不错。  
“风起，雨落，是个杀人的好天气。”罗渽民暗自思量，今日许是能早些回去。  
可，意外来了。任凭他俩找遍了鹿城，都没找到董思成。  
“他还有可能去哪？”罗渽民问。  
“可能…..哦！我知道了。”  
等罗渽民朴志晟赶到时，董思成果然站在那座破旧府宅门口，望着那破旧大门发呆。

罗渽民一见董思成，眼神骤变，杀意迸发四周。还未等朴志晟喊刀下留情，罗渽民的大刀便如闪电般往董思成的后脑勺飞去。眼见董思成的人头将要落地，朴志晟被吓得失声尖叫，立马捂住眼睛！黑暗之中，听见“哐啷”刀剑相撞的声音，朴志晟飞快撤手一看！只见罗渽民持刀挡在董思成身前，而另一黑暗处则藏着个来路不明的黑衣人，他手中的剑光如寒冰一般折射在罗渽民他们身上。  
原来，师父的杀意不是冲着董思成去的，而是冲着的黑衣人。朴志晟心中一喜，朝董思成飞快跑去，拽着他往边上走。  
风雨灌耳，四下寂静，朴志晟紧张地盯着罗渽民。忽然，巷角那道剑光再度袭来，罗渽民提刀追过去，与黑衣人厮杀起来。  
自黑衣人出现那一刻，董思成便死盯着他，神情紧张呼吸急促，双手攥成拳哆嗦着身子。此时，抓着他衣襟的朴志晟感受到他的异样，心中一番嘲笑：想来他一个书呆子自是没见过这种大场面，便好心安慰道：“瞧你这胆小的样！放心吧，我师父天下第一，没人杀得了你！当然，除了我师父。”  
“小心！”当罗渽民的大刀正往黑衣人右臂膀砍去之时，董思成情急之下喊了一声。而正打得不分你我的两人，皆因为他这一喊，皆稍有一顿。  
“喂！你叫谁小心啊！”朴志晟不滿地朝董思成猛打一拳，大眼瞪着他一脸愤懑：“我师父在救了你诶！”  
董思成轻轻揉一揉被打的地方，略带歉意地朝着朴志晟憨笑，便又立刻投入观战之中。再看一眼罗渽民，跟黑衣人打得甚是胶着。往日十招之内，敌必死，但今天这黑衣人身手不凡啊。  
“道可道，非常道；名可名，非常名。无名，天地之始，有名，万物之母。”罗渽民和黑衣人打得不分上下，朴志晟便背起了《道德经》给师父助威。说来也怪，自他开始背《道德经》，罗渽民的刀便越来越快，招招过狠，让黑衣人不得不降低攻势，由攻为守。  
风声，雨声，刀剑声，孩童朗诵声在暗夜相互交叉。黑衣人招招剑指董思成，卻都被罗渽民如数拆解。有了朴志晟的声音，罗渽民如有神助一般，屡占上风。而黑衣人则被朴志晟的声音扰得心神不宁。最终，黑衣人的耐心被用完，突然改变攻击方向，执剑冲着朴志晟的脖子刺去。罗渽民大惊，面色俱变，提刀飞身也朝着朴志晟扑过去。然而，由于先前黑衣人招招对准董思成，使得罗渽民不得不把注意力集中在他身上，因此，哪怕此时用足十成功力冲过去，也落后黑衣人一步。  
“星星！”罗渽民疾呼！朴志晟避让不及！眼看黑衣人的剑即将刺破朴志晟的喉咙，朴志晟突然被人用力一扯，一道身影挡在他面前。  
利剑穿喉，血洒当场。突如其来的变数，震住了在场的所有人。  
“书呆子！”朴志晟失声尖叫，抱住倒在自己面前的董思成。锋利的剑口利落地刺穿了他的脖子，动脉也被瞬间割裂，鲜血如注一般顺着脖子不断涌出，染红了两人的衣裳。  
董思成失去支撑倒在朴志晟怀里，嘴巴一张一合艰难地呼吸，呼吸声如垂死老人一般刺耳难听。  
“喂！书呆子！坏家伙！大笨蛋！董思成！”朴志晟眼泪直冒，一遍遍地喊着几乎要失去意识的董思成，用力按住伤口的手也全部沾满了血。虽说朴志晟已经见过不少杀人的场面，但到底还是年纪小。突然一个血迹横飞的人倒在自己面前，还是会被吓住。更何况，这个人在自己丧命关口舍命救自己。而自己曾经，还口口声声讨伐过他。这可是朴志晟从未想过，也万万不敢想的事。  
黑衣人似乎也被这突如其来的变势冲击到，看着倒在血泊里的两人定住身形，手中的利剑甚至有些抖动不稳。而此时，罗渽民的飞刀正好割破黑衣人的右臂。黑衣人吃痛，闪到一边，捂着伤口，看了眼地上半死不活的人，便躲进暗夜。  
罗渽民握紧大刀谨慎地看了眼黑衣人消失的方向，再看了一眼身后的破旧府宅，附身捞起董思成，转头对朴志晟说：  
“去，推门。”  
朴志晟意会到罗渽民的意思，抹着眼泪连滚带爬跑上台阶，用尽全力推开了那道积满多年灰尘的破旧大门。  
大门随着朴志晟的手，缓缓而开，微光从门缝中倾泄而来，记忆亦如海水般凶猛而至。

炎炎酷暑，鸟语蝉鸣，绿树成阴。一颗青葱大树之下，站着一位翩翩少年。  
少年一手负于被背，另一手握着书籍，躲在树荫下看书看得入神。突然，一道活泼有力的声音闯入他的世界，打断他的阅读。  
“喂！你叫什么名字。”树上不知从哪儿冒出一个白如玉质的少年，冲着树下的人肆意嚷嚷。树下的人往树上一看，只见树上一公子，将外衣皆束在腰间，撸起袖子裤管毫无形象地像只白猴一般挂在树干上。  
“我？叫…董思成。”少年模样乖巧，声音亦是如此。  
树上的少年问：“你喜欢吃苹果吗？”  
董思成答：“喜欢。”  
“诺，接着。”树上的少年伸手往空中一探，用力扯下一颗成熟的苹果丢给董思成。董思成稳妥地接住这颗天上丢下来的苹果，一脸疑惑。  
“我叫郑在玹。以后，咱们就是朋友啦！”

“董思成，你看！我阿爹给我做的弯弓！”  
董思成刚踏进郑家大门，隔着十米远，郑在玹便迫不及待地朝他展示自己新得的好物件。少年手握大弓，一袭黑衣，朝着董思成意气风发地快步奔来，好生耀眼。  
董思成仔细端详一番：“好弓！”  
郑在玹用力拉动弓弦，弓弦反复弹跳发出嗡嗡的风声：“一箭穿云，肯定能杀死不少贼人。”  
“我们给它取个名字吧！”  
“好。”看他如此高兴，董思成也不自觉嘴角上扬。  
“叫什么呢？玹云箭如何？”  
“好听。”  
“以后你当宰相，我当将军。跟我们爹爹一样，一文一武，各守一方，一同护天下。”  
“好。”

秋风习习，天高云淡，红灿灿的树上坐着两位少年肩并肩看着满天星辰。郑在玹一脸忧愁，董思成则面露胆怯之色，小心翼翼地看着地面，一手抓紧树干，一手抓紧郑在玹的衣袖。  
“昨日，我阿爹夸你的骑术精进不少哦。”  
“昨日，我阿爹说你的书法还有待加强。”  
“唉，你说，我阿爹为何偏逼着我跟你阿爹学习书法。这纸上文章，我一向无力从心。”  
“习武，修身，习文，修心。二者若能兼得，倒也是件好事。”  
“可我就是习不来，你是知道的！他自己都写得不如你阿爹，还好意思骂我。”郑在玹愤愤不平扯下几片树叶撒气，董思成被他的孩儿行为逗得发笑。今日，郑在玹正是因为字帖没有写好，被他父亲斥责了三个时辰，心情甚是不佳便躲在树上散心。  
“我志在大漠，将来定是要披甲上阵护卫国家！”  
董思成望着郑在玹神采奕奕的模样，坚定地道：“嗯！我相信你一定可以。你将来定是为威震四方的大将军。”  
郑在玹回头望了眼董思成，尽是感激和兴奋。再看到董思成满头冒着细汗、眼里透着些许惧高之意，便抓紧董思成的手，斥责：“都说不让你上来，你非得跟着我上来，看吧，自讨难受！”

冬日湿冷，街上早早闭市。大雨纷纷，催促行人的步伐。刚下堂的两位少年步履匆匆地往将军府跑，刚拐进将军府大门的巷子口时，刀光剑影尖叫声纷纷从将军府里面传出来，引得临门前的少年们满脸惶恐不安。  
“你别去！你别去！你别冲动！”董思成压着嗓子喊，使劲将他往无人的巷子深处扯。然而郑在玹此时已理智全无，一股脑门想冲进将军府。  
“你放开我！我阿爹阿娘还在里面！”  
“现在进去，只有白白送死的份。”  
“死，我也要跟我阿爹阿娘死在一起！” 郑在玹满脸泪痕，用尽全力挣脱董思成的双手。董思成的力气哪里是郑在玹的对手，纵使他一路死死抱住郑在玹也敌不过他。两人一路磕磕绊绊，摔了无数次，满身水渍泥泞。

“郑在玹，你给我冷静一点！”董思成一巴掌打在郑在玹脸上，丝毫没有往日温文尔雅的影子。这一掌用了十成的力气，打得董思成满手肿胀充血，也打得郑在玹愣在当场。月光之下，鲜红的手掌印被郑在玹那张白如宣纸的脸衬得无比显眼。董思成知道，那一定很疼。可如今只能红着眼忍着心疼，因为越是疼痛越能使人保持清醒。  
“你听着，你要是死了！伯父伯母就真的没希望了。”董思成上前死死抓住郑在玹的肩膀，一遍一遍重复自己的话：“你听我的，躲起来。躲起来，等我去找我阿爹来！听到没有！”命令式的、央求式的、妥协式的，董思成各种语气皆用尽，只盼郑在玹能够听进去。  
大雨盘陀，雨水重得像玻璃珠子一般砸在两人脸上，又湿又冷又痛又乱。两位少年看不清彼此脸上的神情，只能相互依跪在雨中瑟瑟发抖。郑在玹忍着雨水刺眼的酸痛，努力睁开眼睛看着董思成。这冬日的巷子又深又暗，唯一的光，便是少年眼中彼此的光亮。  
董思成安抚好郑在玹，哆嗦着身体往外跑。夜路，眼下黑，雨大到看不见前方的路，一个腿软便摔入泥坑之中。董思成艰难地爬起来，强忍着身上的伤继续往前跑。跑了一段路，又回头望，朝着郑在玹低吼：“郑在玹！你一定等我！一定！”  
雨声太大，直接盖过少年的声音，少年不甘心地再次喊道：  
“你一定等我！”

董思成躺在朴志晟怀里，向着罗渽民努力发出声音：“谢谢。”  
罗渽民撇过头，冷道：“我不是来救你的。”  
罗渽民说的是实话，他不是来救人的。出手救他，只是不想自己接下的镖死在别人手里。这天下，还没有人敢从他的手上劫走他的镖。想到这，罗渽民的神情又冷了三分。  
“我知道。”董思成气若游丝，却还是努力接话。朴志晟吸吸鼻子按着他的伤口不敢动，示意董思成不要再说话。  
“星星，看着他，别让他死了。我去把那个人处理掉。”罗渽民留下这句话，便转身离开。  
朴志晟将董思成腿部的衣襟撕成条想帮他包扎伤口，堵住他脖子上的血。当衣服被撕开，大腿暴露在眼前时，朴志晟大惊。董思成的大腿上有一道长长的丑陋无比的伤疤，从大腿边上直至大腿根部。看伤疤的样子，有些年头。  
“这…..你……以前受过伤。”朴志晟磕巴的问，回答他的只有董思成痛苦的呻吟声。  
朴志晟突然灵光一闪，声音有些激动：“你….没有丢下他不管对不对！你有去救他对不对。”  
“小屁孩，你…..记不记得…..你还欠我一颗山里红。”  
“记得！记得！你别说话。”看着董思成上气接不上下气的样子，朴志晟甚是心疼地骂到。  
董思成艰难的移动自己的手，从怀中掏出一块锦帛。  
“这个，你….帮我交给他。告诉他，只有太子…..才能帮到他。如果….不能，你让他…保自己…..的命。”简单的三句话，董思成说得断断续续几乎花光了所有的力气。嘴巴一张一合牵扯着脖子上被割裂的伤口，每一次发声都是一场疼痛折磨。而喉管被切割导致他的声音变得嘶哑难听，如垂死老人。  
此情此景，像极了黄仁俊每晚讲的入睡故事中主角的临终遗言。朴志晟又急又怕，急得胡乱搪塞他：“我才不要！你自己交给他！你自己交给他！”虽没有指名道姓，但朴志晟大概猜出来“他”是谁。  
“本来…..是….想，可……..我…..没有….时间了。”无论朴志晟缠了多少条布，用了多少力气去压住伤口，鲜血还是如潮水一般拼命往外冒。

另外一方，罗渽民和杀手打得如火如荼。一个刀锋劈去，杀手的面具被罗渽民一刀劈开。面具滑落，露出一张白如象牙的脸。罗渽民定眼一看，并不意外。  
天空雷鸣闪过，此时两人立在雨中，一身行头早已被雨水淋湿，刀剑变得异常沉重。  
罗渽民说：“我就知道是你。”  
杀手背对着他，沉默不语。  
“既然你自己要杀人，为何要买我的镖？”  
“我怕我心软！我怕我下不了手！”黑衣人的声音透着三分悲悯七分痛苦。  
“是他说的，让我一定要等着他。我听了，等了。可是我，等啊等，等啊等。等到雨过天晴，等到血流成河，等到阿爹倒在我面前….我却等来了他阿爹一道满门抄斩的圣旨。钟狗废了我的右手，挑了我的筋骨，将我扔到枯井里。我望着那口天，等着盼着叫着他的名字：董思成，你什么时候来。可……他都没有来！他都没有来！他都没有来！”原本陷在痛苦回忆中的黑衣人，话音突然急转直下被愤怒和仇恨覆盖：“我一定要杀了他！我要替阿爹阿娘报仇！我要让董狗尝尝痛失至亲的痛苦。”此刻的语气，此刻的人，满脸阴狠决绝，犹如要将对方碎尸万段方才解恨。  
“这十年来，我苦练左剑，苟且偷生，只为报仇雪恨。这十年来，我有无数次杀死他的机会。可，我却下不了手！为何我会下不了手呢？”郑在玹将剑插入泥土中，跪在雨中痛哭，像是在质疑自己又像是在和亡灵忏悔。矛盾自责一涌而上，几乎要将他撕碎。  
听到此，罗渽民才想明白自己先前的疑虑。常人都是右手练剑，而黑衣人出现那天罗渽民就发现他是左手持剑。只是这世上却有少数人天生就用左手使物，因此罗渽民也没细想下去。筋骨被废武功尽失就如同废人一般，一个热血男儿遭此劫难比死还难堪。很难想象这十年，一个身死之人是如何度过的。更难想象，他经历过怎样炼狱般的痛苦才能把武功恢复到如今境界。眼前这个人，着实让罗渽民刮目相看。  
“既如此，我这就帮你取下他的人头。”

雨水渐小，两人回到郑府旧宅。推门进去，只见朴志晟抱着董思成靠在苹果树下，身子时不时抽气发抖。  
“星星？”  
“师父。。。。”朴志晟抬起头，满眼猩红泪水四溢，语气悲伤幽怨：“他…死了！师父，你救救他，救救他。”  
罗渽民快步上前号脉，发现早已没了脉搏，断了呼吸。  
黑衣人的剑从手中脱落砸在地上如死寂一般，而身体犹如被抽去最后一丝力气顺势跪倒在地，弯着背面朝地，看不到任何神情。  
忽然，跪地上的人发出一阵狂笑响彻整个旧宅：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，死了好，死得好！”狂笑过后，黑衣人艰难抬起头，扬天大喊：“阿爹阿娘，在玹替你们报仇了。”  
这一声“阿爹阿娘”迸发了许多情绪，有悲伤、有愧疚、有自责、有痛苦，却丝毫没有喜悦之色。笑声在宅子中回荡，郑在玹满脸泪痕，而他的脸上见不着任何喜色。苍白俊美的容颜忽明忽暗，时而看似解脱、时而悲痛不已，让旁人看了好是揪心。

“他没有丢下你！”一道冷冽的声音，打破沉浸在悲痛中的人。郑在玹迅猛回头盯着发声的人。  
朴志晟眼含泪水，满脸冷笑，声音酷似寒冰：“他没有丢下你，相反，他为了救你，付出了惨痛代价。”朴志晟一边说着，一边一手扯开遮住董思成右腿上的衣襟，丑陋的伤疤再次暴露在空气之中。  
“那天晚上，他一路跌跌撞撞跑回家，求他父亲去救你们。本是带着满心希望回家的，结果他发现自己父亲是主审人之一。他很绝望，但仍然不顾父亲的反对，坚持要回去找你。可惜啊，那个人打断了他的腿。木棍直接穿透他的大腿，他也不在意，不知疼痛似的一路爬啊爬，爬过的地方流满了血，他从相国内院一路爬到相国府门口，最后失血过多，晕死在路边。”  
朴志晟强撑着泪水，继续道：“昏迷了三个月，醒来第一件事情，就是以死相迫，逼他父亲去找你。所有人都告诉他，你已经死了，放弃吧，别白费功夫了。他也不听，满世界找你，一年如此，两年如此，年年如此。“  
“我不信！你撒谎！”郑在玹疯狂摇头否定，可腿上那扎扎实实的伤疤堵得他心慌，揪着他的心如绞痛一般哭不出来。  
“后来，他发现那封所谓通敌卖国的证据，郑大将军的手写信是自己父亲临摹伪造的，他生不如死。他为了替你伸冤，差点将自己的母亲逼上黄泉路。他母亲以全族的性命以死相逼。你让他如何？他当以如何？”  
“再后来，找不着你。死，他不是没想过。”朴志晟拉起董思成右手的衣袖，右手的动脉之处，一道刺眼的刀疤深深地刻印在白皙的手腕。  
“死过一次之后，他就不闹了，董相以为他想通了，消停了。是啊，他是想通了，他想他若是死了，谁来给你伸冤！”朴志晟说完，便扔了一张锦帛到郑在玹面前。  
“这是他留下的东西，是当年他爹临摹你父亲字迹的草稿，还有与钟将军勾结的罪证。他让我交给你。这么多年，他考功名！包括娶郡主！只为了有能力帮你翻案！”  
郑在玹捏着那块锦帛，裹着眼泪使劲摇头：“我不信！我不信！”  
朴志晟悲伤的控诉着眼前的人：“他熬了这么多年，苦了这么多年，找了你这么多年，做过最坏的打算。哪怕你愿意出来见他一面，都不会是今天的结局。”  
“不！是他负我！是他….负…我，是……他。”郑在玹痛苦地蜷缩着身子，埋头入地哭得不成人样。  
朴志晟斜眼看他，抹干净眼泪，小心翼翼整理着董思成的衣衫，将他安安稳稳地斜靠在苹果树下。满身血迹走到郑在玹面前，低头，平静地道：  
“你知道他咽下最后一口气之前，说了句什么吗？”地上的人和朴志晟皆陷入安静，良久，只听见朴志晟轻飘飘地说：  
“他望着这树上还没成熟的苹果，很久很久，很久之后说了句：喜欢。”

朴志晟，走出郑府旧宅之前，回头望了一眼。那绿荫葱葱的苹果树下，躺着一位气息已绝的俊俏公子，跪着一位泣不成声的断肠人。  
罗渽民一出郑府旧宅，就看见朴志晟坐在台阶上发呆。罗渽民走过去，朴志晟抬起头，满眼泪水和疲惫：“师父，星星想阿俊了，星星想回家，可星星走不动了。”说着说着，眼泪又不争气掉了下来。  
罗渽民把刀插于腰间，走到他面前，背对着他蹲下：“走，回家。”

回到家中，已快是天亮的时候。  
远远就能看见一个焦急的身影，在门口左右晃荡。晃荡的人看清楚归来人之后，眼中的担忧逐渐消散，转而由愤怒代替。  
“都快天亮了！都给我死哪里去了！这……一身血。”黄仁俊大力扯过朴志晟，将他全身从上到下仔仔细细里里外外看了一遍，方才安心。再转头看了眼罗渽民，还好无恙。只是，两人的脸色神情却不大对。  
黄仁俊叹气道：“先洗个澡吧。” 

一连好几日，朴志晟心情不佳，时常坐在家门口的台阶上望着天空发呆。  
黄仁俊嘴上不说，心里却十分担忧。眼神意识罗渽民，罗渽民却给了他四个字：  
“说来话长。”

傍晚，夕阳西下衬得世界红晃晃一片，黄仁俊走上前，坐在台阶上陪着朴志晟看天空。  
“阿俊。我是不是做错了？师父曾提醒过我，但….”  
黄仁俊伸手擦拭掉朴志晟眼角的泪，难得温柔地说：“错不在你，造化弄人。只不过，对有的大人来说，有些事情，还是不知道的好。”  
黄仁俊又伸手摸了摸朴志晟的头：“等你长大，你就懂啦。”

三）  
酷暑，天气热得让人喘不过气来。罗渽民索性摊也不摆了，整天宅在家中吃西瓜。  
黄仁俊和罗渽民齐刷刷地坐在家门口的台阶上，吃着西瓜看着星星练武。  
“星星说，那天，你比他晚出来，可发生了什么？”  
“他已有死心，我不能让他白死。”  
黄仁俊一口西瓜咽下肚，心里不是滋味。他自是明白罗渽民口中的“他”分别是谁。前者为郑在玹，后者为董思成。一个当是意气风发的少将军，一个当是风华正茂的少年郎。可惜，老天爷弄人，当年鹿城这一对最耀眼的双子星，落得个生离死别的下场。  
黄仁俊暗自叹气，突然扯起嗓子骂老天爷：“你说这该死的天气热成这样，还让不让人活了！ ”  
“真是老天无眼！”黄仁俊再了眼朴志晟，一天比一天高，又恶狠狠地咬了一口西瓜：“这么热，生意都没得做，奶粉钱也要没了！”  
“还有你啊，定的什么破规矩，非要雨天才杀人！”

黄仁俊骂咧咧一天，骂累了，倒头便在罗渽民肩膀上睡着了。  
夏夜的风都是带着热乎气儿地，吹得人发汗。罗渽民一个姿势坐了两个时辰屁股都麻了，却还是僵着身子保持不动，深怕吵醒梦中人。  
朴志晟回头一望，会心一笑。放好木刀，跑到罗渽民身边蹲着，眼巴巴地问：  
“师父，喜欢阿俊吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“师父，喜欢星星吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那，师父更喜欢阿俊，还是更喜欢星星呢？”  
“阿俊。”  
“切，有什么了不起，星星也去找一个比喜欢师父还喜欢的人，哼。”  
“嘘，别吵醒他。”罗渽民横抱起黄仁俊，转头叮嘱朴志晟：“夜深了，早些休息。”  
就在罗渽民抱着黄仁俊进门的那档口，朴志晟清楚的看见了明明睡着的黄仁俊，嘴角泛起了微微涟漪。

到了深秋，下过好几场雨，这让罗渽民赚了不少钱，因此黄仁俊的画坊也顺利开张。只不过，世风日下，生意不景气，这让黄仁俊不是很开心。为了让黄仁俊快开心起来，罗渽民和朴志晟又勤奋地摆起了摊。

摆了一天的摊，朴志晟突然端了一碗糖水回来。  
“师父，隔壁徐阿婆又送了糖水来。”  
“好，诺。”罗渽民从怀里小心翼翼掏了个东西给朴志晟：“这个，谢礼。”  
朴志晟拿这一张纸，展开问：“这是什么？”  
“阿俊的画。” 罗渽民一脸认真。  
“拿着个当谢礼啊？”朴志晟满脸透着质疑和嫌弃。  
“不是挺好的？”罗渽民微微抬眼。  
“啊？“朴志晟质疑的声音在罗渽民的眼神下慢慢低下去：“噢噢噢噢，师父说好，就是好。”  
“送去后，不必来我这，去接阿俊回家。”  
“好。”

徐阿婆，是在同一条街市卖糖水的。家中只有两人，一个她，一个是她的孙子，是一名秀才。徐阿婆家的糖水远近闻名，上门品尝的客人络绎不绝，几乎要把她家的门槛给踏烂。当然，踏烂她家门槛的原因还有一个，那便是她的孙子，徐英浩。  
听闻徐先生此人，自幼饱读诗书，满腹经纶。为人处事温文尔雅，待人谦虚有礼，颇有君子之风。因此广受不少好评，尤其是待嫁闺中的女子，人人皆称他：“徐先生的苏，百闻不如一见。”  
只不过，自从徐英浩被选为太子侍读，便不常回家。因此，罗渽民他们也没见过本人。

傍晚，朴志晟把空碗和谢礼送还给徐阿婆之后，一路蹦蹦跳跳地往黄仁俊的画坊赶。刚拐进巷角，就看见一群人围着一个人。朴志晟甚是感兴趣，便悄悄地往前凑。

“你把钱袋子还给我！”一个一眼看去就是豪门弟子的少年扯着嗓子朝众人喊。  
“谁拿了你的钱袋子。”带头的人占着人多势众，插着腰，趾高气昂的说。  
众人附和：“对啊！谁拿了你的钱！”  
虽说被一群人围着，可这豪门少爷非但没有被气势吓到，反而更加大声，指着带头人的鼻子：“就是你，刚刚撞了我，把我的钱袋子偷走了！现在又不认！”  
带头的老大被人当着这么多人指着鼻子，面子下不来，便伸手推了豪门少爷一把，将他人推搡在地上。那位小少爷摔了一屁股蹲，甚是不服气地爬起来与混混扭打，没一会一群人扭打在一起。准确的说，是一群人合伙打豪门少爷一人！

朴志晟爬到墙墩上蹲着，看着混乱的局面悠哉地喊道：“喂，七打一，太欺负人了吧。”众人听到声音，散开来一看，一俊俏小公子咬着狗尾巴草蹲在墙头上看戏，满脸鄙夷。  
“关你屁事！”  
“阿俊说了，路见不平，当拔刀相助。啧，拔刀太欺负你们了，这样，二打七，不过分吧。”朴志晟说完，还没等众人反应过来便扑身过去，跟他们打作一团。

朴志晟拍拍身上的尘土，把钱袋子拿出来往豪门少爷面前一凑：“诺，看看是不是你的钱袋子，有没有少。”  
豪门少爷一把接过，看都不看钱袋子，尽直勾勾地盯着朴志晟笑：“没少，谢谢你啊。”  
朴志晟觉得他这傻样儿，又傻又好笑：“切，你看都没看呢。”  
豪门少爷不在意地踮起脚尖，指了指他的额头，甚是担忧地问：“你额头受伤了！”  
朴志晟用无名指点了点额头，有一点血迹，却也不在意：“打架哪有不受伤的，小事。倒是你，穿这么一身金丝绸缎来逛街市，摆明就是让人家来偷嘛！”  
“啊？我没有啊。”豪门少爷被朴志晟说得一脸疑惑，全然不觉得自己的穿着有问题。  
“你不知道了吧，这群小混混，欺善怕恶，专门挑有钱人下手。”  
“那我要穿什么啊！”  
“普通人家的衣服啊，笨！”朴志晟整理好自己的衣服，准备往画坊走，谁知豪门小公子也跟着他：“你跟着我干嘛？”  
“啊？哦哦哦哦，你叫什么？”  
“干嘛！”  
“你今天救了我，我得请你吃饭谢谢你。”  
“嘿嘿，不用谢，举手之劳。不过……..”朴志晟本是要赶着去找黄仁俊的，却转念一想：“如果你一定要谢我，这样，你要是有空就到前面那家画坊，买一张画，就行。”  
“好，我一定去！”豪门小公子一口答应，十分爽快。朴志晟觉得此人十分爽利，也开心起来。  
“我叫朴志晟，很高兴认识你啊！”  
“你好你好，我叫钟辰乐。”

黄仁俊和朴志晟一大一小走在灯火通明的街道上，月光把他们的影子拖得老长老长。只不过，今时不同往日，如今的朴志晟身高已经盖过黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊看着朴志晟那被拖得老长的影子，感慨：“唉，转眼这么高了。时间过得太快了。”  
“是啊，转眼，我都比阿俊高了。”  
黄仁俊瞪他一眼，哪壶不开提哪壶，真是的。  
“比我高那又怎样，还不是小屁孩一个，整天跟那谁……”  
“钟辰乐。”  
“对，钟辰乐，爬树摸鱼，幼不幼稚。对了，你那朋友….他的画像已经画好了，你找时间交给他。”黄仁俊说着说着，从怀里掏出一张画纸。  
“正好，下个月他侄子满月邀请我去，我到时候给他。”朴志晟一手接过，将画纸仔细折好收纳在怀中。  
黄仁俊一听话头不对，便抓着调侃朴志晟：“哇，发展这么快？都要见家长啦？”  
“是啊。”朴志晟顺口应答，后知后觉发现不对劲，脸红争辩：“不是不是，是…..”  
黄仁俊被他的反应惹得连连发笑，突然，笑声戛然而止，黄仁俊单手一推，将朴志晟推开，躲过了一支袖箭。  
袖箭落地，黄仁俊和朴志晟立刻严肃起来。刹那间，黑暗处一名黑衣人提剑刺来，惊心一刻，黄仁俊腰间短剑一出，便将前来偷袭的杀手，杀到在地。动作利落，又准又快，人倒地之时，短剑未沾上一滴血。  
朴志晟被黄仁俊这一顿操作，惊得目瞪口呆：“阿…俊，你，你会武功？”  
黄仁俊将短剑重新收回腰间：“我没说我不会啊。”  
“你….你…师父知道吗？”  
“他不知道，也不必知道。对了，今晚遇袭的事，莫要对他说。”  
“为什么呀！”  
“不要徒增他的烦恼。”黄仁俊说完，示意朴志晟搭把手帮他把杀手的尸体拖走。  
朴志晟吃力地搬着杀手的腿，疑惑地问：“以前也有人来刺杀我们吗？”  
“那当然，做杀人的买卖，自是仇家无数。只有你师父那么天真，以为自己天下第一能镇住别人。”  
“阿俊，你的功夫在师父之上还是之下啊。”  
“可能之上吧。不过，我也没比过呀。”  
“阿俊，你这么厉害，干嘛整日煮饭烧饭画画算命呀。”  
“我不煮饭，你吃什么！”黄仁俊敲了朴志晟一脑袋：“再说，打打杀杀那不是我的风格，我们家有一个厉害的人就够了。”  
“阿俊！我要跟你学短剑！”  
“不必！你好好跟你师父学大刀，就足以保你一生。”  
话说到此，朴志晟突然觉得好似在哪里见过黄仁俊的那把短剑：“阿俊，你这把剑，我好想在哪见过。”  
“是吗？也不出奇，天下习武之人众多，兵器相近也正常。”  
就这样两人处理好杀手的尸体，一问一答地把家还。回到家中，罗渽民总感觉黄仁俊和朴志晟两人之间不对劲，尤其是朴志晟一脸崇拜的、两眼冒星光地看着黄仁俊。

初进寒冬，气温便下降得厉害。昼长夜短的，街市上家家户户关门也早。一日，罗渽民早早就带着朴志晟收摊回家，此时路上已没什么行人。刚经过徐阿婆家门口时，她家大门紧闭，窗户也密封不开。突然，一把剑刺穿大门，牢牢地钉在门缝上。罗渽民耳风一动，早已察觉，并迅速将朴志晟拦在身后，全身戒备。  
片刻不到，罗渽民提刀破门而入，只见屋内漆黑，无人踪影，凌乱不堪。眼前这番景象，可不是朴志晟平时见过的那个干净整洁的铺子。在往客厅一走，木桌边上靠这一满身是血、奄奄一息的老妇人。  
罗渽民飞身上前，朴志晟随后奔过去：“阿婆！阿婆！”  
徐阿婆认出了朴志晟，抖着满是血迹的手用力抓着朴志晟，哭诉道：“月前，衙门来人说浩儿戏谑宫女，被撤职关押入狱了，咳咳咳。怎么会？他们…定是…胡说，浩儿我自幼教导他要以礼待…人，他不会有半点僭越的。我四处伸冤，求探视，都没有结果。”  
徐阿婆气息不稳，越说越激动：“前日，浩儿同门见我孤苦可怜秘密告知我，太子有一侍读欲奸污宫女，被浩儿阻止搭救。谁知这侍读背景深厚，公报私仇，贿赂宫女反口倒打一耙将浩儿私自关押。如今，如今，是死是活都不知道。我本要去报官，他们却说只要我不报官，浩儿今天便能回家。可，他们…他们骗我，咳咳咳。”  
徐阿婆说完，便气绝身亡，眼角的泪痕犹在，却任凭朴志晟怎么哭喊，都无力回天。  
罗渽民起身，看着这个被一丝月光笼罩的屋子。墙上四周，贴满了叫朴志晟送来的谢礼：黄仁俊的画。  
徐阿婆家的糖水，自罗渽民在街市开铺，便时常送来。起初，只有罗渽民一个人，面冷，阿婆就不敢常来。后来有了朴志晟，心热口甜，左一口阿婆有一口阿婆地叫，惹得阿婆实在欢喜，隔三差五便把糖水送来。甚至热心地想要为罗渽民张罗婚事，体恤他一个大男人带着小孩辛苦。直到有一天，黄仁俊来铺子巡视。阿婆一见，心也跟着跳了跳，直夸黄仁俊长得好看，青年才俊，便也放弃了相亲这回事。  
朴志晟的哭声在耳边环绕，罗渽民双手握拳，把骨头关节捏得咕咕作响。

黄仁俊刚把汤端出来，就看见门口站着一大一小。只是，小的泪眼婆沙，大的面色苍白。黄仁俊立马感知不对劲，因为，在罗渽民脸上鲜少出现这种阴狠的神色。  
晚饭时刻，黄仁俊和罗渽民面对面坐在饭桌前吃饭，气氛凝重，沉默无言。  
不知为何，今夜的饭菜甚是没有味道，黄仁俊随意扒拉两口问：“星星呢？”  
“哭累了，我抱他上去睡了。”罗渽民如是说，黄仁俊咽了两口米饭，点点头。  
半晌，罗渽民低声道：“这一次，比较棘手。”  
黄仁俊冷静地回了一个“嗯”字。  
“而且，没有钱。”  
“好。”黄仁俊平日最爱钱，稍微有点什么就扬言要把罗渽民卖到青楼去。但，一到关键时刻，两人总归是一条心。  
“星星，我就不带了。”  
“嗯。“黄仁俊手端着碗，低头答应，接着不放心地补了一句：“但是老规矩，五天之内必须回来。”  
“嗯。”罗渽民从不许诺，他说“嗯”，就一定能办得到。  
想到这里，黄仁俊故作轻松地补了句：“我可没钱给你收尸。”  
“好。”罗渽民回答完，两人又陷入无尽的沉默中。  
黄仁俊望着门外夜色，皓月当空，长叹一口气：“明明，做的是杀人的买卖啊。”

五日之后，一名黑衣刀客劫狱救人的故事在市井广为流传。  
相传，在一个伸手不见五指的黑夜。天外飞来一黑衣刀客，武功高强，孤身一人夜闯大牢救出一名姓徐的侍读。次日，又是夜黑风高之时，夜探东宫杀了太子的一名侍读。传言，那侍读死相惨烈，双目被挖、四肢动脉皆被割破，后被五花大绑吊在东宫门口的一颗大树上整整一夜，血流干枯而死。而树下绑着一个宫女，全程看着侍读由生到死，活活被其死状吓死。太子发怒彻查此事，谁知牵扯出一件冤案。  
这吓死的宫女曾被吊死的侍读污辱，正巧被姓徐的侍读救下，因此与跟吊死的侍读结怨。吊死的侍读为报私仇，贿赂宫女反咬一口，将见义勇为的徐侍读污蔑成淫贼，除名下狱。此事，皆由见义勇为引起。下狱之后，那个坏侍读便挖了徐侍读的双眼，打断他的手脚，折辱两个月。黑衣刀客将他救出的那天，就犹如在鬼门关抢人。三日之后，东郊巷的徐阿婆糖水铺的门上钉了一具黑衣尸体，尸体上一共插了七把利剑将他死死钉在门上。据说，皆是黑衣人自己的佩剑。  
故事听完，大家纷纷议论，皆是报应，若非欺人太甚，黑衣刀客怎会如此狠绝。

是啊，江湖皆知。罗渽民杀人，皆是一刀断头，从不让死者受罪。  
若非，怒火攻心，岂会如此。  
这是罗渽民第一次，如此狠绝。  
也是罗渽民第一次，没有在雨夜杀人。

两月之后，荒野山区，一抹黄土，一块墓碑。三四个年轻人，围着墓碑上香吊唁。  
黄土之前，跪着一名白衣公子，身高手长，虽身穿布衣却丝毫不染尘埃，虽面色苍白却依旧容貌绝佳。只可惜，白布遮眼，让人永远都想象不到那白布背后将是怎样一双星辰。  
三拜之后，他身后的黄仁俊开口问：“往后，可有什么打算。”  
“天下之大，总有容身之处。”‘徐先生的苏，百闻不如一见’果然是名不虚传。就单是这一把温柔的好声音，都足以让人说上一说。  
朴志晟站在罗渽民的身后，抓着他的袖子，眉眼透着担忧：“其实，你…也可以跟我们一起……”  
徐英浩不语先笑，而后婉拒：“我一残破之身，已经叨扰了许久。况且，伤心之地，不愿留下。”  
罗渽民将人救出，便火速带回家。黄仁俊基本是使出浑身解数，才将他从鬼门关拉回来。手脚皆断，想要愈合岂是易事。需要将断骨期间长歪的骨头重新折断，再如数固定。四肢重接，四次生死磨难，黄仁俊每次动手前，皆会想办法减轻他的痛苦。每到如此，徐英浩都会说：“无事，无需，无妨。”黄仁俊自是知道他只是不愿麻烦自己，十指连心怎会无事。可四次接骨，徐英浩愣是一句没吭。那接骨过程，就连罗渽民看了都额头冒汗，朴志晟直接飙泪，而他只是在黄仁俊完事之后，一晕了事。  
当黄仁俊小心翼翼挪动他的时候，发现他衣衫全湿，就连他屁股下的坐垫也被汗水浸湿到可以捏出水来。  
黄仁俊摇摇头，好一温文尔雅的铮铮汉子，性子端正优雅实则刚烈。想必在牢狱受苦之时，也从未叫过一声吧。  
朴志晟搀扶着徐英浩前往备好的马车上，黄仁俊在他出发前备足了整整一大包银两，数量多到朴志晟以为自己眼前的人不是黄仁俊。罗渽民则给他制好了一把探路的权杖。  
徐英浩走之前，朝着罗渽民深深一鞠躬。虽心死眼盲，但嗅觉听觉却比往日伶俐。徐英浩依稀记得，那日他已是半个死人模样趴在某个人的背上，而那人也不比自己好多少。身受重伤带着浓浓的血腥味，呼吸沉重脆弱，是拼尽一死将他带出那个深渊牢笼的。  
那里，可是，千人重兵把守的大牢啊。

朴志晟搀扶着徐英浩离去，罗渽民和黄仁俊站在徐阿婆的墓碑之前，各自沉思。  
良久，黄仁俊背对着罗渽民，认真地说：“罗渽民，你要记住，事不过三。”  
黄仁俊说完，缓缓转身对上罗渽民的视线，满眼血丝泛着一层薄雾，有着罗渽民从未见过的害怕。  
罗渽民心中情绪万分涌动，鼻头一酸，视线在那人脸上再也移不开。

黄仁俊和罗渽民初见，便是雨夜，雷鸣四起，一黑衣男子满身是血倒在巷口之中。黄仁俊撑着伞路过，心中踌躇许久，来回折返数次，最后决定将他带回家中。这是第一次。  
那夜，同是雷鸣大雨。黄仁俊自罗渽民出门那一刻起，便等在家门口。捏着手心，数着时辰，心里将名字和平安念叨了一万遍，只盼一人归。可，天空渐明，衣衫均湿，身心俱疲，却仍旧无人归。  
再过一刻，便超过五天。曾经那个被深埋心底的噩梦再度袭来，就当黄仁俊快要绝望之时，太阳升起前的那一刻。满身血迹的男子拖着另一名满身血迹的男子，一路步履蹒跚倒在大门前。而佩刀的男子在闭眼前一刻，对着黄仁俊说：“我，回来了。”这是第二次。

对于黄仁俊来说，这种担惊受怕的痛苦，不会有第三次。

罗渽民双眼泛红，心中热血涌动。他是个孤儿，从未感受过温暖也从未感受过温情。为了从暗杀组织脱离出来，是废了半条命的代价。睁开眼醒来，便发现自己被五花大绑绑在床上，连杀手本能反应都使不出。而床边则站着一个面容好看的少年，端着一碗汤药，得意的看着他，眼神里透露出：幸好老子神机妙算，先帮你绑住，否则按照书里的套路，醒来就是先给救命恩人一刀。  
罗渽民就这么被绑了三个月。三个月来，都是黄仁俊衣不解带的小心照顾着他，处理伤口、换药、喂饭啊。说不感动，是假的。只不过，每上一次药、每喂一次饭、每换一件衣裳、每花一分银子，黄仁俊都会一笔一笔的记账记得清清楚楚。等罗渽民快要痊愈的时候，黄仁俊跑到他床边，给他展示了一张比黄仁俊还高的账目，说是罗渽民欠下的债，要还。  
罗渽民这人，最怕欠别人的。  
所以，在黄仁俊身边一待，就是十年。  
罗渽民从不知温情是何物，他只知道，世上有人如此相待自己，足以。他踱步向前，一步一步郑重庄严地靠近黄仁俊，在离他一步之遥之时，缓缓抬起手，摸着他的头道：“好。”

四）

黄仁俊的画坊开了半年之久。

一天，店里突然来了一位雍容华贵、气度非凡的男子。年纪看似和黄仁俊差不多，却稍显成熟硬朗一些。男子要求画一张自画像，画完，留下银钱，便走。

第二天，男子又来了。只是换了一身衣物，并又要求画一张自画像。

第三天，男子又换了一身衣服来。黄仁俊虽说好奇这人是不是脑袋有毛病，但有生意做有钱收，便也没说什么。毕竟人家给钱，他画画，天经地义。只不过，心里这么想，却还是忍不住跟朴志晟打起了赌：事不过三，明天应该不会来。

谁知，第四天，男子又来了。黄仁俊实在抵挡不住自己的好奇心，借着作画的时间问：“不知公子为何，天天来我这小店？”

“我好看吗？”公子此话一出，让黄仁俊手中的画笔抖了三抖。黄仁俊用笔头敲打着下巴仔细打量一番，脸上挤满笑容：“好看，好看！”

财神爷，怎么会不好看呢？黄仁俊如是想。

“那就对了。我实在是太喜欢自己，所以，得把我每天的样子都画下来。”  
  
第五天，客人如约而至，且已经自主聊起来。只是，罗渽民对他甚是不友好，尤其是当他那双眼珠子在黄仁俊身上来回打探时，都想拔刀砍人。每每拔刀之时，都被黄仁俊拦下：“钱哪，财神爷啊，砍不得，砍不得。”逼得罗渽民摊子也不摆，人也不杀，守在画廊，盯着这个来路不明的财神爷。  
  
“老板，手弄脏了。”财神爷眼尖看到黄仁俊右手背上的一块乌青，好意提醒。

“噢？“黄仁俊抬手一看，解释道：“害！这呀，这是胎记，打娘胎里带来的。”

财神爷兴许是坐着无聊，顺着黄仁俊的话唠起了家常：“老板，父母何在？”

黄仁俊风轻云淡地回：“无父无母。”

“老板说笑了，没有父母，怎么长大。”

“不瞒您说，我就是个没人要的孩子，有幸被一名江湖游医捡回去带大。”黄仁俊勾勒好财神爷的眼睛，停下笔，陷入回忆：“不过，待我十岁之时，他便让我自立家门了。”

财神爷一听，饶有兴致地问：“这游医姓谁名谁？”

“害！“黄仁俊自嘲一声，语气带有几分调侃的意味：“说出来你可能不信，我自己至今也不知道他姓谁名谁。搁前几年，路上遇见，兴许还能认出他来。如今，即使见到，也是擦肩而过的缘分。”此话，倒是不假。黄仁俊离家那年，才十岁，年纪尚幼，加上本来记性也不太好。就算那名游医现在人站在他面前，黄仁俊怕也是认不出。

“原来是这样。”财神爷听完，若有所思。

黄仁俊看他一副不可参透的神情，心中顿感好奇：“公子既然问了我三个问题，不妨我也问您三个问题？”

“好啊。”财神爷换了一个姿势坐着，爽快答应。

“公子贵姓？”

“免贵姓李。”

“呦，贵胄之姓。”有趣有趣，谁能想到黄仁俊这一小庙，来了一尊大佛。这天下，姓李的只有两波人。一波是，皇亲国戚。另一波，便是这天下的主人。

既然这公子如此直白，丝毫没有遮掩的意思，黄仁俊也就直截了当地问：“公子生于何处？”

“高墙之内。”

听到这句话，黄仁俊坐不住了，手中一顿。高墙，只怕就是皇宫大内。一时之间，各种思绪由心而生，难不成是上次徐英浩的事情惊动了宫里人？黄仁俊咬着嘴唇，试探性地问：“敢问公子来我这，是为何？”

“见一位故人。”

“故人？”见故人，那便不是来找茬的。黄仁俊眉头微皱审视起前方端坐着的人，只见他眯着眼笑，看不出任何含义。

“那，公子可曾见到？”

听到这个问题，财神爷嘴角微微上扬：“三个问题已到，今日到此为止。”然后，留下银两，离开了画坊。

财神爷刚踏出门槛之时，黄仁俊及时叫住他：“公子，明日还来？”

财神爷回头望着他，坚定地回：“来。”

“那，后日呢？”后日，可是年三十，总得在家陪家人吧。

“来。”

财神爷的话，让黄仁俊一顿错愕。钝了三秒后，黄仁俊释然一笑：罢了，既是不按常理出牌之人，自不是一般人。

“既如此，那在下也备好一分新年薄礼，等候公子。”

“多谢。”财神爷微微拱手，笑得甚至开心。两眼弯弯，眯成两条小缝。  


财神爷前脚刚走，朴志晟后脚就回来了。外面风雪大，吹得他满身雪花，一脸红扑扑。一进门，身上的寒气瞬间侵袭着暖烘烘的屋子，朴志晟用力打拍身上的雪花，哈气搓手给自己回暖。

黄仁俊给他端上一碗热茶，骂道：“不是跟你说过，马上就要过年了，要早点回家嘛！”

朴志晟气都不喘一下，端着茶杯，裹着茶的热气一口喝下：“跟钟辰乐去帮他侄子挑新年礼物啦。”

黄仁俊仔细地除去他头上的雪花，打趣道：“你倒是上心啊，跟你自己侄子一样。”

朴志晟自从结交了钟辰乐，就多了一个被黄仁俊拿捏的乐趣。只要一逮住机会，黄仁俊就能逗着朴志晟不放。这一来二去说多了吧，朴志晟也就免疫了，如今还能面不改色地接黄仁俊的话。

“既然这样，那..阿俊，我能提前预支我的压岁钱吗？。”

朴志晟问得一脸天真，黄仁俊听得一脸警惕：“干嘛！”

“我也想要送他侄子礼物啊。而且，上次我生辰，他也送了我礼物。你不是常说不能欠别人人情嘛，我也想要回一份礼物给他。”

一提到此事，黄仁俊的八卦之魂瞬间被点燃：“对哦，说起这个我倒是想起来了。前几天你生辰，钟小公子大晚上把你叫出去，干啥去了？他到底送你什么礼物？嗯？”到底这钟小公子送了个什么礼物，搞得朴志晟回来傻笑一整晚，嘴都合不拢。这个问题实在困扰了黄仁俊很久很久，久到黄仁俊把钱都抛之脑后，托着腮、挑着眉，一脸坏笑地等着下文。

朴志晟的脸被问得一阵红一阵白，扭扭捏捏地说：“如果我告诉你，你就把你的短剑给我吗？”

黄仁俊一拍朴志晟的脑袋：“啧，整天惦记我这把剑，不是让你不要在家里提这事嘛。”

“那就算啦。”朴志晟也不是非要那把剑，就是为了找一个话题转移黄仁俊的注意力罢了。

朴志晟接着说：“对了，我还跟他约好了，除夕夜一起去看烟火会。他平时请我吃了好多好东西，我想请他吃东西。嗯，比如冰糖葫芦。”

黄仁俊一听，气鼓鼓地瞪他：“你不打算跟我们吃年夜饭？”

“吃的，吃的。”朴志晟听着黄仁俊的话锋不对，赶紧解释：“烟火会在年夜饭之后，吃完年夜饭我们再去。”

黄仁俊“切”了一句：“那还差不多。”答案令人满意，黄仁俊心满意足地准备关门回家。谁知，朴志晟伸出来要钱的手还挡在他面前。于是，黄仁俊苦口婆心地道：“我不是跟你说过了，人家钟小公子，大户人家的少爷，有钱有势。你不让人家花钱，简直就是在污辱人家身份呀，多伤人家自尊啊。”

黄仁俊说得有板有眼，唬得朴志晟半信半疑：“是这样的吗？”

“是这样的呀。”黄仁俊语重心长，满脸诚恳。

罗渽民不知道什么时候窜回家，一路风尘，刚进门就看到这情形。朴志晟嘟着嘴若有所思，黄仁俊则一脸奸计得逞的狡猾狐狸样。罗渽民摇了摇头，叹了口气，想道：到底是年轻。

“对了，我给你的钟小公子画了张新年贺图，你见到他时带给他啊。”

“阿俊也备了礼物？”朴志晟一听有礼物，也不纠结是对是错，两眼冒着光看着阿俊。

“当然啦，人手一份，我还给财神爷画了一张呢。”

“为什么会有他的。”角落里的罗渽民幽幽地飘出一句，语气听着很是不爽。

“哎呀，赚了人家那么多钱，一点点小意思嘛。”

“哼。”罗渽民冷哼。

“啊”朴志晟突然一拍脑袋，吸引了两个人的注意。

“怎么啦！”两位大人问得异口同声。

朴志晟拍着胸脯，心虚地回：“上次阿俊给钟辰乐画的画像，我也忘记给他了。算了，看烟火的时候再给吧。”  


明日便是除夕，整个城被一片红色和喜悦包裹着。大家都忙着筹备新年，新仇旧恨也都搁在一边，因此生意也不景气。罗渽民本想早早收摊回家帮忙，谁知黄仁俊说做生意要有头有尾，摆完最后一天方才吉利，来年才会有好彩头。

罗渽民乖乖地坐在摊面前，数着时辰盼着天黑收摊。谁知收摊在即，摊前却来了一位客人。

客人，带着斗笠，身披蓑衣，看不清他的容貌。但，蓑衣下露出的半截裤衣和那人脚上踩着的木拖，暴露着他的身份。

东瀛，浪人。

这两个词，在罗渽民脑海中飘过，再斜眼看了他的腰后。果然，别着一把武士刀。探清来人身份，罗渽民眼神犀利起来，手背过身握紧腰间的大刀。

浪人不请自来，坐在摊前，露出半截好看冷峻的面孔。鲜红饱满的嘴角上叼着一根稻草，眼里尽是痞气，却面若冰霜。

突然，浪人呲牙一笑，露出一口大白牙，明媚耀眼，和刚刚冷峻逼人的气势截然不同。

“这么紧张干什么，我又不是来杀你的！”那人笑着说玩笑话，伸手便拍了一张白纸在案桌上：“喏，有人要取他的命。但我决定给你看一眼之后，再动手。”

罗渽民戒备地看了他一眼，再看了眼桌上的白纸，小心拿起，随即展开。

白纸被打开之后，罗渽民的脸黑了五分，周身瞬间散发出嗜血的气息。罗渽民面容阴沉煞人，那人却丝毫没受影响，反而笑得更是春风得意。说来也怪，明明是如沐春风的纯真笑容，却总是透着一股子邪气。

“别这么看我。”面对罗渽民的杀气，那人不以为意：“你要他活也很简单。明天，你来找我。赢了，他活。输了，他死。”

话已带到，那人便消失在夜色之中。罗渽民郁结打出一掌，掌风将摊位被震个粉碎，白纸轻飘飘地落到地上，“黄仁俊”三个大字，被厚重的笔墨写在上面，刺眼、扎人。  


夜色降临，当罗渽民踏进家门时，已看不出什么异样。黄仁俊年前置办的新衣裳大致是做好送来了，黄仁俊哼着小曲拿着几件新衣裳在灯火下仔细欣赏，心情看似不错。黄仁俊别过头便看见罗渽民站在门口，兴致冲冲地拉他进门，拉到灯火前，拿起罗渽民的新衣服在他身上比划。

“好看！“黄仁俊点着脑袋，一脸满足：“不愧是我选的料子，大小也刚刚好，穿上一定很俊。唉，你说，这星星是吃什么长大的。两月前我刚给他量好的尺寸，做好衣服。结果，现在又窜高了。我窜这刚做好的新衣服，整整短了半截呢！”

黄仁俊一边比划着罗渽民的新衣服，一边抱怨朴志晟那蹿得比猴还快的身高。

罗渽民就着灯火，围绕着黄仁俊看，默默听着黄仁俊叨叨。

“唉。你怎么不说话。”

罗渽民回神接话：“星星呢？”

“谁知道啊，刚送走财神爷，他就被钟小公子给叫走啦。”最后这个“啦”字，被黄仁俊拖得老长，语气酸得不行。

“明早，我要出门一趟。”

“干啥呀？”

“有活。”罗渽民一向言简意赅。

黄仁俊一听不乐意了，拐到罗渽民身后的凳子边坐下，将衣服一扔：“什么活呀！大年三十还让杀人？”

“回来，再同你说。放心，年夜饭之前，我一定回来。”

罗渽民虽这么说了，但黄仁俊脸上依旧挂着不满：“这叫什么事啊，明天本来还想一起去采年货呢！新衣服也不能穿了，总不能穿着新衣服去砍人。算了，等你明晚回来再换上。一定要晚饭之前回来！”黄仁俊抬头望着罗渽民，需要罗渽民再三保证。

罗渽民回望他，目光柔得能掐出水来：“好。”然而，嘴上这么说，心里却又是另一番思量：东瀛人，必死。  


“阿俊，师父！”朴志晟拎着烤鸭跑回来，朝他们笑得开怀：“看，这是钟辰乐送的烤鸭，还是金陵烤鸭呢。”

消失一下午的人回来了，黄仁俊打趣道：“呦，幸亏是金陵的烤鸭，不是镶金的烤鸭，不然我这老牙，可无福消受呢。”

罗渽民低头一笑，配合着黄仁俊。罗渽民向来寡言少语，也不常笑。只有，在黄仁俊和朴志晟面前，他才会放松下来，显露自己的情绪。

夜幕已深，天空一片玄色，星光点点像极了一颗颗又白又大的珍珠挂在天上。街上灯火通明，万家同乐，时不时的炮竹声催促着行人赶紧回家团聚。黄仁俊一家三口，也同普通人家无异，整整齐齐坐在院子里，就着月色吃着晚饭。

黄仁俊用力咬了一口金陵来的鸭腿问：“今天，又去哪里野啦。”

“去捡炮仗啦。”

“捡炮仗？你？带着钟小公子？”朴志晟的回答，惊着了黄仁俊。

“是啊。”朴志晟也咬着一根鸡腿，咬得不亦乐乎。

“阿俊，你可不知道，钟辰乐胆子可小了。炮竹炸了，他不敢捡。我好不容易给他捡了几根没炸完的炮仗，他也不敢点，点了也不敢拿，拿了还不敢丢出去，差点把手给炸了，哈哈。”

黄仁俊被朴志晟这番话，惊得目瞪口呆，听完直摇头。

唉，人间有真情啊。想想人家钟小公子从小金枝玉叶，要多金贵就有多金贵，什么稀有烟火炮竹没见过？居然跟着朴志晟跑了一下午，到处上别人家门口捡炮仗玩？想来平日里爬树捞鱼这种也是朴志晟提出来的吧。真是….太给面了。

再看一眼自己碗里的金陵烤鸭，黄仁俊突然有点心疼这位钟家小公子。好一份朴实无华、真挚感人的友谊啊。唉，是时候多给朴志晟加零用钱，充充场子了。

黄仁俊瞧着朴志晟那副一心沉浸在鸭腿美味里的样，无奈地摇了摇头：“来来来，吃菜吃菜。”黄仁俊拼命地往朴志晟碗里添烤鸭，心想傻人有傻福吧，但眼神里还是透着这货没救了的嫌弃神情。

罗渽民，看着一大一小你来我往的，默默观戏，还时不时地给他俩人添菜盛汤。  


晚饭过后，罗渽民在黄仁俊熟睡之后，来到朴志晟的房间叮嘱他。

“明日，我回家之前，哪都不要去。”

朴志晟半夜被摇起来，睡眼惺忪：“师父，这次也不带我去吗？”

罗渽民在黑暗之中摇头示意，朴志晟便含糊其辞的答应下来。  


次日，天未亮，黄仁俊还没醒，罗渽民便出门了。

五）

辰时一到，街道逐渐热闹起来。采购的采购，挂灯的挂灯，回家的回家，街上到处都是爆竹声，家家户户都热闹得不行。

也不知怎么地，一大清早黄仁俊就心神不宁打碎了好几个碗，搅着朴志晟的晨觉。但，想着跟财神爷有约，便草草收拾去画坊开门等着他。谁知等到了申时，财神爷还没来。黄仁俊看了眼天色，夕阳开始在天边散播它的金黄饰带。

“得赶着时辰回家做年夜饭啊。”黄仁俊略带遗憾地叹了口气，将原本要送给财神爷的画仔细收好，关了铺门，便回家去。

每年过年，黄仁俊都会大展身手一番搞个八大菜系，鸡鸭鱼肉个个齐全，弄得非常隆重。可被黄仁俊早上那么一搞，碎了好几个碗，器皿都不够用，只好吩咐朴志晟去街市买新的。

原本，朴志晟记着罗渽民的嘱托不想出门。可，转眼想，那家陶瓷店铺就离家不到二里路，应该出不了什么岔子，便领了钱出门。出门之前，黄仁俊叫住他。

“再买点芫荽回来，早上忙忘了，晚上给你师父下饺子吃。”

朴志晟皱着鼻子应下来，他最讨厌吃芫荽了，黄仁俊一吃也头痛。无奈罗渽民爱吃，因此，每逢黄仁俊心情好的时候，他都会买些芫荽回来给罗渽民下酒吃。

最后一道菜端出锅，天上已经没了太阳的踪迹，转而挂上一轮弯弯皓月。夜色笼罩在城市上空，整个世界张灯结彩，被烘托在一层薄薄的红纱之中，幸福笑容洋溢在每个人的脸上。

“这大的没回来，小的怎么也没回来！”黄仁俊坐在家门口的台阶上，极目远方。此时正是万家团圆之际，隔壁家已经放起了鞭炮、吃起了团圆饭，而那条归家的小路上却始终没有那两人的身影。

黄仁俊望穿秋水眼巴巴地等着，在厨房和门口之间徘徊又徘徊，把饭菜热了一遍又一遍。然而，年夜饭的时辰都快要过了，各家各户也开始串门走巷、相约去看烟火会。人，却还没有回来。

随着时间的推移，不安和焦虑开始在黄仁俊脑海中滋生。黄仁俊从台阶上起身，将桌上的年夜饭逐一盖好，将准备给朴志晟的压岁钱收进怀中，准备出门寻人。忽然，门口传来窸窣的脚步声，让他惊喜不已。

“回来了？”黄仁俊笑着跑去迎人，失望随即爬上脸。来者之人，是黄仁俊怎么都料想不到的人。此人一身锦衣华服，身后还跟着几个蒙脸黑衣人。没一会儿，整个屋子都围满了人，各个都是一等一的好手。黄仁俊双耳灵动，屏息一听，来者大概不下五十人。

来者不善啊，黄仁俊谨慎退后，将手放在腰腹之间。  


另一番，罗渽民和东瀛浪人厮杀一天，由白天打至黑夜依旧没分出胜负。罗渽民时常穿黑衣出门办事，一是爽利，二是不易见血。此时的他，背部、袖子、腿部的衣衫皆被刺破，血也渗透到残破的衣料边缘。当然，东瀛浪人也好不到哪去。腿部被砍伤，斗笠也被劈开，周身破损不堪。

两人各持武器，在寒风中搏斗好几百个回合，皆已疲惫不堪，却还是提着一口气，谁也不愿先倒下，谁也不愿先认输。

“哼，不愧是大唐第一高手。选你，确实没选错。”东瀛人刀法非凡，变幻万千，招招致命，让人难以参透。而此人，如同他的刀法一般，变化多端，时而狂笑，时而冷峻。笑与不笑，完全是两番天地。笑的时候，如三月春光。不笑的时候，又如腊月寒冰，冷得吓人。

东瀛人邪魅一笑，提刀飞身攻击：“真的！太久！太久！没有打得如此畅快！久到我已经忘记输是什么滋味！”武力消耗，使他的话变得断断续续，但他依旧满脸兴奋，语气里更是透着嗜血的味道。

东瀛浪人，中本悠太，东瀛第一武士。十年来，从未打过败战、从未有过对手。十年来，他独自一人站在顶峰之上守着胜者孤寂的荣耀。如今，遇上一个棋逢对手的人，他的刀、他整个人、他沉睡麻木的灵魂，皆在这寒冬暗夜苏醒，杀红了眼。

“废话少说。”罗渽民正面迎上，眼里没有一丝松懈。

几个回合过后，两人再次隔着距离站定。今天下来，皆是如此，打打停停，似不知疲倦又似不舍将这次战斗结束。

“实话告诉你，黄仁俊就不是我的目标，他只不过是我用来引你的靶子。”中本悠太挥着手中的武士刀，将刀锋指向罗渽民：“你，才是我真正要杀的人。”

听到这句话，罗渽民瞳孔一震。

中本悠太继续道：“那人说得果然没错，黄仁俊就是你的命门。只要和他有关，无需我动手，你便会主动上门。”

“我本想杀了你了事，可我现在又不想杀了你。你若是死了，那多不好玩，谁来陪我练刀？”中本悠太说着，眯起双眼笑道：“我再告诉你一个秘密。不出意外的话，此时此刻，真正要黄仁俊命的人，恐怕已经将他包围了，嘿嘿。”

这些话，从中本悠太口中轻飘飘地传出，却重如千金一般压在罗渽民心头上。罗渽民持刀而立，一语不发，可担心之色却在脸上显露无遗。如果这个人说的是真的，那黄仁俊不会功夫，朴志晟的功夫尚且不成气候，有人要趁他不在对他们不利，易如反掌。罗渽民思索越多，心中便多一份不安。不管真假如何，现在最要紧的是赶快回去。

罗渽民收刀转身，正欲离开。谁知，转身之际，刺刀如利箭一般朝他背部飞来。罗渽民手握刀柄一个转手，将刀打回，眼神杀气骤起。

“你觉得，我会让你走吗？”中本悠太笑得更加邪魅迷人。而，罗渽民眼神里的杀气如地狱罗刹一般凶狠阴暗。

“很好！看来，他的确能激起你的爆发力。那就让我看看你真正的实力。”谈话间隙，中本悠太的体力恢复三分：“只要你能打败我，我就让你回去。不过，你要快哦，我怕你的黄仁俊，扛不到那时候。”

届时，天空飘起了雪花，冷空气骤降，两人皆面容严肃、神情冰冷地直视对方。罗渽民运足力气提刀砍去，中本悠太剑眉一挑正面迎上。一砍一挡，快刀如麻，时而罗渽民主动攻击，时而中本悠太反被动为主动。罗渽民瞄准中本悠太的脖子作势砍去，中本悠太反手一挡再一刺，刺刀不偏不倚稳妥地刺进罗渽民的左胸膛里。

“你！”中本悠太惊讶地看着罗渽民，一时情急竟没有看出他使的是虚招，他根本就没有要砍自己的头颅。

“你赢了。”罗渽民冷漠地看着中本悠太，忍着剧痛，将中本悠太一掌推开。

“你知不知道，再偏一刻，刺中的就是你的心脏。”中本悠太语气有些激动，他没有想到为了黄仁俊，罗渽民居然主动输给自己，甚至不惜用自己的命来搏。

“我没有时间。”

“哼，你以为这样，我就会放你走？我要的是堂堂正正赢你！”

“你若让我走，救下他后，我便回来跟你再打。你若硬要留下我，那我也不会再提刀。”罗渽民说完，放下刀立于身侧，站着不动，全身上下找不到一丝攻击的气息。

对杀手而言，武器就是自己的命，刀在人在，刀落人完。因此，杀手最忌讳放下自己的武器，那不仅意味着认输，失败，失去尊严，甚至可能送命。

中本悠太眼里闪烁着太多不明的情绪，他孤独惯了，根本没法理解这种为了他人放弃自己一切名誉尊严的羁绊。当罗渽民放下刀的那一刻，他被深深触动，震惊震撼，千头万绪涌上心头。

“哼。你们那些是非恩怨，水深得很，我可不想参与。不过，我提醒你，要动他的人可不是一般人。你去，也只有送死的份。”

罗渽民低头一笑，捂着伤口：“谢了。”

中本悠太一愣，略显不自在：“谢什么，我又没帮你。是你自己急着找死，我何乐而不为呢。”

罗渽民顶着寒风大雪，踱步离开。中本悠太看着他离去的背影久久没有回神，而那股子情绪则缠绕在心中就未散去。  


“不知什么风，把您这号大人物吹到我这小庙来。”黄仁俊镇定自若地给自己倒上一杯茶。

来人一笑，反问：“哦，你认得我？” 

“我朝威风凛凛的镇国大将军，钟大将军，谁人不知，谁人不晓？”黄仁俊端起茶，朝钟大将军示意，便先自行喝下。

“哦？”钟大将军面容和善，拍了拍自己皱起的衣襟，自行在黄仁俊对面入座。黄仁俊面看似风轻云淡，却也用余光细心观察，看来眼前这位也是个笑里藏刀的角儿。

黄仁俊一声长叹：“唉，我也是知道，这杀人的生意不是什么正经活，太招摇。尤其是上一次在东宫那么一闹，定是会引起朝廷的注意。我原本以为，将军您是冲着上次东宫的事情来的。可我突然又想起一件奇怪的事，我跟你说啊。”

黄仁俊压低语气，像个说书人一般凑近钟大将军，讲起了故事:“前一段时间，我这小庙来了一位财神爷，一贵人。行为古怪，挥金如土，还偏偏姓李。重点，他还跟我说，来我这，见一故人。”

“有这种事？”钟大将军一副饶有兴致的搭腔。

“千真万确呀，自从这财神爷来了以后吧。我就想，完了，闯祸了，定是把东宫那位主得罪了。可今儿这阵仗一瞧，我倒是想明白了。”黄仁俊说得绘声绘色，脸上变幻万千，最后豁然开朗。

“想明白什么？”钟大将军看上去，还是很配合。

“想明白。”黄仁俊稍停顿，瞟了一眼对方继续道：“我，到底是哪号大人物，消得当朝一品大将军，带着五十个暗卫来招待我？您说，是不是很令人好奇啊？”黄仁俊淡定地说完，目不转睛地盯着钟大将军。

钟大将军脸色一滞，转而尴尬大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“啧，唉。”黄仁俊又喝了一杯茶：“不过，您或许可能不知道，就算你把罗渽民支走了，就算你带了五十个人来，就算这五十个人一起上，也未必能近得了我的身。”

“这个，我自然是知道。所以…我在外面给你背了一份大礼。”钟大将军抬手示意，一名黑衣人接受指令便往门外走去。

糟糕，黄仁俊暗叫不好。星星一晚上不见人影，多半是被他们捆了。黄仁俊下意识捏紧杯子，心中开始忐忑起来。

  
朴志晟被带进来的那一刻，黄仁俊的心犹如刀割。他们捆住朴志晟的手脚，将他绑得死死地拖进来，扔到黄仁俊眼前。朴志晟浑身是伤，露出的皮肤没一处好，嘴角还渗着未干的血迹，虚弱得不成样。可，即使是如此狼狈不堪，朴志晟脸上依然透着股不服输的劲。

黄仁俊眼角微湿，茶几下的手止不住地颤抖。这孩子，平时稍微吃点苦、受点伤，就能哭天喊地的闹个天崩地裂。眼下，不知是吃了多少棒棍，遭了多少罪，腿都打折了，却一滴眼泪都没流。

黄仁俊的怒气，从牙后根蔓延至全身，双眸黑成暗夜一般深不见底让人看了不寒而栗。黄仁俊迅速从腰间拔出短剑，对着钟大将军。这位钟大将军倒也是个见过世面的人，容颜不改、面色如常地回盯着黄仁俊和他手中的短剑。

“看来，郑世雄确实是个知恩图报的人。连这独门的郑氏玄剑，也舍得传给你。”他的语气有些赞许又透着些嘲讽，黄仁俊眉头一皱，不懂他的意思。

“我不懂你什么意思。”

“呵。”钟大将军冷声一哼，接着问：“你这一身武艺，师从何处？”

“无名无处。”黄仁俊坦坦荡荡地回答。

钟大将军质疑的“哦”了一声，黄仁俊则理直气壮的任凭他审视。确实是无名无处，他并没有撒谎。只是，十岁那年，突然遇到一个神秘人，硬是逼着他学功夫，一学就学了五年。

而这神秘人，一不自报家门，二蒙面示人，来无影去无踪，黄仁俊根本不知道他姓谁名谁是何方神圣。十五岁生辰那年，神秘人送了他这把短剑，便再也没出现过。

钟大将军眼里透着股疑惑，却也不打算接聊，转而回到正题上：“你若是乖乖跟我们走，这孩子就少吃点苦。你要是出一剑，我就往这孩子身上割一刀。”如此令人不寒而栗的话，在钟大将军口中说得既轻巧又简单。

“不….要….听…….”朴志晟倒在地上脸贴着地面，弓着身艰难地发出声音。声音细小而沙哑，犹如喉咙干枯了十年一般。话还没说完，又结实地被狠狠踹了一脚。

黄仁俊盯着踹他的那个人，眼睛如刀子一般刮着他。若是以往，这人已经死了一百次。黄仁俊捏着短剑，指尖发白，骨节咕咕作响：“我若是跟你走，这孩子……”

“这孩子，能活。至少，能活过明天。”

黄仁俊目不转睛地盯着钟大将军，而钟大将军也目不斜视地望着他。转瞬之间，两人在无形之中已经用视线交战好几回合。过了一会，黄仁俊向朴志晟走去，狠狠一脚，踹飞了打星星的那个人。刹时，其他黑衣人皆拔剑作势反击，却被钟大将军阻拦。

黄仁俊小心翼翼走上前，轻手轻脚地将朴志晟揽在自己怀里，用自己的袖口仔细擦拭他的伤口。朴志晟挣扎着，眼泪夺眶而出。他用尽全力摇头示意黄仁俊不要，眼里尽是自责和痛苦。

黄仁俊擦着他的眼泪，温柔地道：“我自是知道，这杀人的买卖不是长久之计。所以，一早就和你师父商量过了，给你攒好成家的钱，便洗手不干。若是遇到个大户人家，咱也有底气。若是遇上小户人家的娃，跟着我们隐姓埋名过着乡野生活也好。可惜，还是晚了一步。”

朴志晟在黄仁俊怀里哭得泣不成声，黄仁俊压抑着情绪，凑到他耳边：“告诉你一个秘密，在我房间里的床铺底下有一个暗格，暗格里面装着的都是我们的家当，你到时候，就带着它走。”

“不….要…..不……..”朴志晟拼命摇头，力气耗尽。黄仁俊用剑将绳索一割，慢慢给朴志晟解开束缚。由于绑了好几个时辰，朴志晟的手硬生生被绳索勒出两道血痕。

黄仁俊轻轻吹着他手腕上的伤口：“他若是回得来，告诉他，不必来找我，你们尽管走，走得越远越好。他若是回不来，你也不许找我。带上剑和钱，走得越远越好。好好活着，知道吗？”

“阿俊……不…”身负重伤，使得朴志晟连发出声音都艰难。泪水模糊了他的双眼，使他看不清黄仁俊的面孔，只能一遍遍叫着他。

此一去，凶多吉少，黄仁俊心中有数。他不着痕迹地伸手擦拭眼角，勉强地笑道：“这把剑，你不是念叨很久，今天开始就留给你，你要好好收藏。哦！对了，还有还有….”

说着说着，黄仁俊突然好想记起来什么重要的事情，从自己怀中掏出一个红包，笑着说：“你知道，这压岁钱不在于多少，在于它的寓意。压岁压祟，长命百岁，保佑我家星星一生无病无灾。好了好了，不哭了，男子汉大丈夫。”

黄仁俊一遍遍温柔地抚摸着朴志晟的额头，满眼慈爱和不舍。想起朴志晟刚来这个家的时候，瘦得只剩皮包骨又干又扁又没营养。好不容易把他养得白白胖胖、又高又大、英俊潇洒的，却马上又要分开。他们家星星这么好看，还没看够呢，还没等他成家呢。眼泪最终从黄仁俊那好看的眼睛里滑落，打在朴志晟脸上。

朴志晟痛苦地呜咽着，在心底撕心裂肺地吶喊。他不要剑，也不要钱，也不要长命百岁，他只要黄仁俊。可此时的他，没了力气，失去行动力，瘫倒在地上成了累赘拖累黄仁俊。他错了，他不该不听师父的话，不该离开家，更不该去帮那个迷路的妇人，导致自己被抓。他恨不得自己此时就是个死人，这样凭阿俊的功夫，至少还能脱身。

黄仁俊好似看得懂他的内心独白一般，摇摇头：“我们之间，没有谁连累谁。”

说完，黄仁俊将短剑藏在朴志晟的腰间，告诉他，剑身未启动之时，剑身是软的，可以围腰环绕。启动之后，便锋利无比。交代好后，黄仁俊便跟着一行人浩浩荡荡离开了这间屋子。

朴志晟看着他消失的方向，鼓着最后一口气追在他们身后艰难的爬。每爬一寸，每叫着黄仁俊和罗渽民的名字。

阿俊，你别走。  
阿俊，对不起。  
师父，你在哪。  
师父，你快回来。  
师父，对不起，我没有好好守着阿俊。

千言万语哽在喉咙处，无助、绝望、懊悔、痛苦全部化成眼泪肆意流淌。最终，力气耗尽晕死在门槛边。  


“砰”，突然一声巨响，将世界烘托在一片光亮之下。

一年一度的烟火会开始了。

星辰漫布的夜空下，一朵朵灿烂绚丽的烟火在人声鼎沸的街道上空四处绽放。烟花绽放出七彩的光亮，点亮着地面上每个人心头里的喜悦和浪漫。

此时，不管是老人小孩、男人女人，皆齐刷刷捂着耳朵望着天空的美景，满眼欣喜美好和对来年的憧憬。有的信男信女，甚至十分虔诚地双手合十许愿，不用猜，多半是择一佳婿择一美好姻缘。

只是，热闹街道的一角，站着一位精心打扮过的贵气少年郎。

他拿着两束烟火筒子，站在寒风冬雪下，满脸失落，却又时不时地朝远处张望。

此时，烟火会达到顶峰，世界一片和美绚丽。

人潮的欢呼声随着烟火达到最高点，而角落的那位少年郎也显得格外孤寂暗淡。

除夕夜，本该是团团圆圆的日子。可此刻，几家欢喜，几家愁呢。

六）

“阿俊，师父，阿俊，师父。。。。”朴志晟在一条又窄又深、四处黑雾弥漫的小巷子奋力奔跑，边跑边喊着黄仁俊和罗渽民的名字。可，四周无人，回应他的只有自己那颤抖的回声。

突然，巷子前方出现一个人影。朴志晟慌忙向前跑去，想要看清楚来人的模样，却发现是罗渽民被万箭穿心跪在地上。

“啊！！！！！”朴志晟大叫惊醒，满头虚汗，呼吸急促，神志却还未在噩梦中回魂。

“朴志晟，朴志晟。”一个熟悉又急切的声音在耳边叫唤着他，此时朴志晟还处于神经衰弱、草木皆兵的状态。还没等他看清周围的一切，便本能地像黄仁俊一样将腰间的短剑拔出指着声音来源的方向。

千钧一刻，分毫之差，只要朴志晟的力道再大一点，便能刺穿那人的脖子。

“啊！少爷！”伴随着东西打翻在地的同时，又一道刺耳难听的尖叫声刺激着朴志晟的神志，使他清醒几分。

朴志晟定眼一看，此时自己身处在一个陌生环境里。房间华丽别致，大而幽静，而床边站着一个被吓得目瞪口呆作尖叫状的小厮，以及坐着一个被自己用利剑指着的俊俏公子。

看清楚来人，朴志晟甚至意外：“你？钟辰乐？”

钟辰乐也被朴志晟突如其来的举动吓到，吊着眉毛不敢乱动：“是…是我呀。你，能不能先把剑，放，放下。”钟辰乐用食指小心翼翼地搭在剑上，作势想要把它压下去，而朴志晟也幡然醒悟顺势将剑放下。

剑被放下，钟辰乐长舒一口气。

“我怎么在这？”

“你怎么受伤了？”

两人异口同声地问出彼此关心的问题，一顿静默，你看着我、我看着你，略显尴尬。

朴志晟记得在自己意识模糊晕倒的时候，罗渽民急匆匆回来过，把朴志晟抱到床上之后，摸了摸他的额头便又走了。第二天醒来，朴志晟不顾伤势跑出门去找人。可是，天下之大，茫茫人海，他根本不知道去哪里找。硬扛着身体满城跑，最后体力不支晕倒在不知名的巷子里。

待醒来，便是这儿了。  
  
“你到底怎么啦！为什么受这么重的伤！”钟辰乐满脸担心，关切地问：“除夕，那天，你为什么没有……..”钟辰乐问得小心翼翼，仔细观察朴志晟的脸色。

当自己提到“除夕”之时，原本脸色缓和了许多的朴志晟又陷入无尽的痛苦和愤恨之中，抓着短剑的手里也跟着颤抖不止。因此，钟辰乐也不敢再说下去。

一旁守候的小厮，却没有这心思和眼力劲。想着自家公子在寒风大雪里等了一夜，第二天还不顾风寒跑出去寻人，就愤愤不平地道：“是啊！我们家公子，可是在大雪天里等…..”

等了一夜还没说完，就被钟辰乐一个死亡眼神的警告，制止了小厮继续说下去。钟辰乐示意小厮先行离开，小厮便嘟着嘴不满的退下。

房内回归了平静，两人就安静的坐着，谁也没有先开口。

突然，朴志晟心情激动抓着钟辰乐的手，疾呼：“师父，阿俊！我得去救他们。”说完，朴志晟着急下床，身体一动，腿部和腹部被打的伤也被牵动，疼得朴志晟险些栽倒在地。钟辰乐被他喊得云里雾里不知所措，只能赶忙上前扶住他。

“你别着急，你告诉我发生了什么事，我才能帮你。”

“你帮我？”朴志晟突然一机灵，原本暗淡无神的双眼突然生出一丝光亮。

“是啊！”钟辰乐满脸诚恳，认真用力地点点头。

“他们人多势众，我…我怕你应付不来。”朴志晟想到昨晚那群人，人多势众明目张胆，不是江湖帮派就是朝廷权贵，来头不小。纵使朴志晟此时着急救人，也不想牵连钟辰乐。

“怕什么！”钟辰乐一拍胸脯，信誓旦旦的说：“我要是不行！找我爹啊！我爹可是堂堂镇国将军，一品大将。”

朴志晟和钟辰乐相交许久，自是知道他是个豪门公子，却也从不刻意过问他家人是做什么的。上次受邀参加他侄子满月酒，也只见过他哥哥，并未见过他的父亲。听到钟辰乐说他父亲是将军，而且好像还很厉害，朴志晟紧张得连声追问。

“你爹？将军？最大的将军吗？”

“那是自然。”钟辰乐十分自豪的打包票保证。  


“这群王八蛋！朗朗乾坤，天子脚下，除夕佳节，竟然有这种事情发生！”听完朴志晟说的话，钟辰乐被气得浑身发抖，将世家子弟的修养全丢在一边破口大骂。

再想起自己在巷角找到浑身是血朴志晟的时，吓得自己腿软差点站不住。求哥哥连夜去宫里请了个最好的御医带回家，御医告诉他，断了三根肋骨，腿也险些被打折，如果不是自己找他找得及时，恐怕已经…..钟辰乐甚是后怕，不敢再往下想，只觉心口一痛，满眼心疼地看着朴志晟。

“你先修养两天，修养好了，就去找我爹帮忙！”

朴志晟一听，急地抓着钟辰乐，着急道：“没时间了，我没关系！我怕，他们等不及。我梦见……” 

“可是你伤很重，御医说了……..”钟辰乐依旧不放心他的伤势。

“伤可以慢慢养，人却没办法等。明天，不，今天，我们……..”朴志晟一激动，又牵扯到伤口。钟辰乐怕他太过激动加剧伤势，连忙答应：“好好好，明天，明天。今天我爹有事进宫了，明天他才会回来。”

得到钟辰乐的答案，朴志晟情绪稍微稳定下来，脸上的焦虑也稍微得到缓解。  
  
两人冷静下来后，发现还互相抱着彼此。钟辰乐轻声一咳，顺势将朴志晟扶好靠在床边休息，自己则端坐着在床边。尴尬，再一次降临在两人之间。

一顿沉静后，钟辰乐忍不住握拳轻轻干咳了两句。

朴志晟一听，小心翼翼地看他一眼问：“你，等了我一夜吗？”朴志晟的声音很轻，但钟辰乐一字不差的听得清清楚楚。

“啊…..”钟辰乐一机灵，有些心虚的笑：“没有没有，一小会而已。”看到朴志晟脸上满是愧疚，赶紧又补了一句：“不怪你，你不是故意的。”

两人的视线，不约而同碰撞到一起，又有些不好意思地别开。

钟辰乐偷偷转头干咳了两句，不偏不倚地被朴志晟听进去了。朴志晟伸手捂住自己的胸口，想到画像还没送给他。

“辰乐。”

钟辰乐瞳孔一震，瞪大眼睛怀疑自己的耳朵。没听错吧，这是第一次听见朴志晟这么叫他。

“嗯…嗯？”钟辰乐的心开始不安分地跳动。

“我，有件事….想跟你说…….”朴志晟把手伸进怀里，面色潮红，支支吾吾的。搞得钟辰乐呼吸变慢紧张兮兮地看着他，眼睛都不敢眨一下等着他的下文。

“少爷。”一句惊天大吼打断了屋内的气氛。朴志晟被吓了一跳，思路被打断。钟辰乐“啧”了一声，原本期待的脸立马换上一副吃人的面孔。

小厮一脸天真：“少爷，晚膳准备好啦。”  
  
钟辰乐白眼翻上天，凶巴巴回他：“知道了，知道了。”

小厮皱着眉，挠头不解：怎么，谁惹少爷不开心了呢？ 

“晚膳？”朴志晟望了一眼窗外，记得自己晕倒在街上的时候也是晚上，而此刻外面天色黑乎乎一片。

“是啊。昨晚我家少爷把公子你带回来后，您就昏睡了一天一夜。一天没进食，现在肯定是饿了吧。我家少爷特地吩咐厨房做了好多您爱吃的，我们去用膳？”

小厮这么一说，原本没什么饿感的朴志晟，突然被饿意侵袭。

“他动不了。走吧。” 考虑到朴志晟的伤势，钟辰乐决定亲自去帮他把晚饭端来，便起身招呼着小厮一起离开。

“啊？哦哦哦哦哦。”

走到门口之时，钟辰乐突然回身问：“对了，你刚刚想说什么？”

“啊….”朴志晟愣了愣，眼神略带闪躲：“谢谢你。”

“害，原来是这个。”钟辰乐一听，心中生起一股莫名的失落感，转而用笑遮掩：“这有什么，我们是好朋友啊。”

钟辰乐快步出门，小厮跟在后面追他：“少爷少爷，您今晚睡哪啊。”

“自然是睡我的房间啊。”

“可，您的房间，朴公子占着呢。”

“对哦。”钟辰乐恍然大悟，虽说都是大男人吧，但睡一张床上也不太合适。

“朴公子已经醒了，您今晚不用守着他了吧。您之前冻了一夜，风寒也没好透，昨天又一夜没睡。要不，小的给您准备一间厢房，让您好好歇歇？”

钟辰乐听了，转着眼珠子仔细想了一会，道：“不用了，你给我在房间搭一个床榻吧。”

“啊？”小厮一脸惊讶。

“怎么，有问题吗？他还没好呢，万一有什么事，我才能第一时间照顾他啊，对不对。”钟辰乐看着像是在询问对方，但实际上一点也没有要对方肯定的意思。

“哦！”小厮叹了口气，低声遵循钟辰乐的安排，踩着碎步慢慢跟着。  


晚膳过后，钟辰乐和小厮忙前忙后地在朴志晟的床边搭床榻。朴志晟看两个人对着床榻研究半天，甚是觉得好笑。可转眼想到晚饭期间，钟辰乐咳了好几次，便担忧地问：“要不，你去别的地方睡？”

“啊！那怎么行，我要是睡别的地方，谁来照顾你。”钟辰乐手里拿着块木头研究它的安身之处，头也不抬地回他。

“那，要不，你睡床，我睡床榻。”朴志晟再次提出一个方案，却又立刻被钟辰乐反驳。

“那更不行！我又不是小姑娘，怎么能欺负你这伤号。你再啰啰嗦嗦，我就跟你一块睡啦！”床榻完工了一半，钟辰乐安着最后一根床脚，理直气壮地威胁道：“我告诉你，我睡姿可不好，压着你伤口，可别怪我。”

朴志晟本还想再坚持，可钟辰乐都说到这份上了，也不好意思再坚持下去。不然，显得自己非逼着人家跟自己一张床似的。  


夜幕降临，世界一片安静祥和。可朴志晟睡意全无，靠在床沿边上仔细研究手里的那把剑。

钟辰乐则睡在他床边的床榻上，睡眼惺忪。一连奔波数日，情绪都是绷着不敢有丝毫松懈。如今，朴志晟醒来了，钟辰乐总算能放下心来好好睡一觉。可看着朴志晟望这把剑出神，便好奇地问：“这把剑，怎么了？”

朴志晟闻声看向他，低声道：“我终于知道我在哪里见过这把剑。”

“哪里啊。”

“在郑在玹的手里。”朴志晟边说边陷入回忆，第一次见到黄仁俊拔出这把短剑的时候，便觉得眼熟。如今，总算是想起来在哪里见过。

那时，郑在玹便是拿着这把剑袭击他们和董思成的。可，黄仁俊根本不认识郑在玹，为何会有一把跟他一模一样的剑？除夕那天晚上，神秘人说的郑世雄又是谁？他跟郑在玹有什么关系？他又跟黄仁俊有什么关系？

“郑在玹？我好像….在哪里听过…….这个名字。”钟辰乐喃喃自语地说着，声音越小越细。朴志晟从沉思中抽回，正想问钟辰乐他刚刚说什么，却看见钟辰乐已经睡着了。

朴志晟看着他那张安静好看的侧脸，被月光镀上一层柔软的光，光芒将他承托得格外耀眼恍如下凡的仙子。没一会，钟辰乐砸吧了下嘴，打破了这岁月静好的画面。朴志晟被他逗笑，艰难地爬下床，将滑落一半的被子重新给钟辰乐盖上。

朴志晟盯着他，眼里尽是温柔。许久，在他耳边轻轻说了一句：“对不起，还有，谢谢你。”  


翌日中午，钟辰乐心急火燎地抓着朴志晟往前厅跑去。朴志晟也不顾自己的伤口，风风火火地跟着他跑起来。

“快快快，我爹回来了，我们赶快去找他。”  
  
“他…他是你爹？”看着前方和别人高谈论阔的大人，朴志晟满眼惊恐，颤抖着声音问。  
“对啊。”钟辰乐没有听出异样。

“他…是你爹？”朴志晟又再次问起，声音透着一股冷意和痛苦。

钟辰乐原本是抓着朴志晟走在前面的，现下感到身后那只被抓着的手不停颤抖，钟辰乐诧异地回头。发现朴志晟脸色难看至极，甚至透着些许惧意。钟辰乐下意识想，可能是他爹威严的外表吓着他，赶忙安慰道：“你，你别怕，我爹就是看着凶巴巴，实际上是只小猫咪呢。”

“他是你爹！怎么会？怎么可能？”朴志晟不可置信地摇头，喃喃自语，一步步后退，险些站不稳。钟辰乐顿感不对劲，想要扶住他。

谁知朴志晟奋力一甩，甩开钟辰乐的手，怒吼道：“他是你爹，你为何要救我！”朴志晟的声音极尽痛苦悲愤，眼泪夺眶而出，一时之间，愤怒、恨意、痛苦，连番在他脸上呈现。

小厮自是看不明白这其中纠葛，一脸懵懂地替自家公子说话：“唉，公子您说的是什么话。我们家少爷要是不救你，你早就命丧街头啦。”

可，此时，这两人皆无心搭腔，而是对立的站着。  
  
“你什么意思，你把话说清楚。”朴志晟的变化让钟辰乐意识到事情不对劲。朴志晟的反应不该是对生人的害怕、胆怯，而更像是对着有血海深仇的人该有的情绪。

一股不好的兆头在钟辰乐心底滋生，他压抑着那个恐怖的猜想，突然浑身发抖起来。钟辰乐果断上前抓着朴志晟，试图让他解释。

“你走开。”朴志晟大手一挥，腰间的短剑也随即被拉出，剑在空中划出一道弧线。

“啊。”钟辰乐捂住伤口，震惊地看着朴志晟。短剑意外地划伤钟辰乐的手臂，伤口从手腕处一直蔓延到上臂。力道虽然不大，但锋利的剑还是划出一道深深的口子，那鲜红的血迹顺着白皙的手臂上一路往下渗。

“少爷，你没事吧。”小厮尖叫地跑到钟辰乐身边扶着他。

“我…….对…….”眼前的一幕，让朴志晟心神大乱，他万分痛苦地盯着钟辰乐那只触目惊心的手，想起那次郑在玹失手刺伤董思成的那一幕。他望着自己手里的那把剑，心止不住的颤抖着。他不想的，他不想伤害钟辰乐，一点都不想。可，“对不起”三个字堵嘴边，怎么也说不出，只得任凭眼泪夺眶而出。

“为什么，为什么是你，怎么会是你，怎么可能是你。”朴志晟双手抱头、喃喃自语，一步步后退，离钟辰乐越来越远。

为什么？为什么会这样？为什么偏偏是我？难道，这便是阿俊说的怨天不由人吗？可任凭朴志晟在心里问破了天，也无人能回答他。

“你？你要去哪！你还受伤呢！”钟辰乐推开小厮，着急地问。

“不用你管！”朴志晟怒吼，语气里透着生疏，眼里透着厌恶。钟辰乐难以置信地看着他，心像被撕裂一般，眼里顿时就生起一层薄雾。

朴志晟背对着钟辰乐，拖着残破之身，狠心道：“钟辰乐，从今天开始，我们桥归桥，路归路。”

七）

夜晚，将军府，钟大将军的书房内。管家沏好茶，好生伺候将军坐在藤椅上。

管家端上热茶，小心问道：“将军，事情可已办妥？”

“嗯。”钟大将军坐在藤椅上，疲惫地应了一句。

“将军为太子如此费心劳力，太子却为这件事怪罪将军，与将军大动干戈。老奴，替将军抱不平啊。”

“努儿，是老夫一手调教大的。他秉性如何，老夫自是清楚。”

“话是这么说，可，这往后怕是要生嫌隙。”

“妇人之仁，不是为君之道。总有一天，他会明白老夫的用心。”

“是是是，将军乃太子舅父，自是处处为太子着想。”

“努儿那倒是无妨。只是，那个给他私递奏折的人，得找出来。”

“是啊。不知道是哪个大逆不道的狗东西，悄悄给太子递了私章，让太子查起来十年前和二十五年前的旧事。这事情已经过去十几二十年，姓郑那逆贼也早已死得透透的。谁知那黄贵妃，呸，那贱人之子，却还活着。”

“哼，当年那贱人占着陛下宠爱，占着自己先有身孕，处处刁难皇后，甚至觊觎太子之位。若不是我提早筹谋，努儿母子怕是早已命丧她手。只是没想到，文泰一这厮尽然背弃老夫。骗老夫，贱人难产而死，拿个假死婴偷梁换柱，伙同郑世雄偷偷将那孩子救出宫！一个负责养，一个负责教。好一个知恩图报的郑世雄，竟然还将郑氏玄剑传授给他。若不是十年前，被老夫查到郑世雄欲将贱人之子带回宫，让老夫先下手为强。恐怕，死无葬身之地的就是我们了！可惜，枉老夫苦心筹谋，努儿却护着那贱人之子！用自己做挡箭牌，每日跑到那野狗的店里，护着他，跟我示威。甚至不顾自己的前途，还想重审当郑氏谋逆旧案！”钟大将军忽然大掌一拍，满脸愤怒！

“什么兄弟之情，流落在外十几年的野狗，算什么皇家子嗣！他也不想想，那野狗要是还活着，还有他太子的立足之地吗！”

“将军莫要生气，莫要生气。幸好，我们皇后娘娘聪慧，将太子支走。将军才有机会处置那厮。如今，也算是消了一件心头之事！”

“哼，那野狗，倒也是个有骨气的。他身边那个杀手，也算是把好刀。可惜，跟错了人。”

“那，这报信之人，会不会就是姓黄他本人啊。”

“不会，抓他的那日。老夫测试过了，他并不知道是谁教他的功夫。”

“那，会不会是郑在玹小公子？当年，虽说他半死不活，说到底将军没有杀了他！”

“若真是他，怪只怪我，当年一念之仁！”  


一门之隔，一位少年公子听着这番话听得浑身颤抖，死死捂着嘴不让自己哭出声。

“郑在玹”，再次听到这个名字的时候，模糊的记忆逐渐清晰起来。昨夜，朴志晟那句“在郑在玹的手里”的话，也再次席卷而来。郑在玹，在玹，在玹哥哥，那个小时候抱过、背过他的在玹哥哥，钟辰乐想起来了。

钟辰乐不记得自己是如何回到房中的，只记得小厮一看到他进门，便冲过来抱住摇摇欲坠的他，才勉强没有让钟辰乐的头磕在地上。

钟辰乐浑身疲惫，用力抓着小厮的手臂问：“我叫你打听的事情如何了。”

小厮看他脸色惨白，小心翼翼地说：“死……死了。两个都死了。”

“什么！”钟辰乐一激动，被岔气呛得直咳嗽：“怎么会！怎么会！不是说，他们功夫了得嘛！”

“可，那是暗牢啊，少爷。”小厮满眼心疼地不停抚摸钟辰乐的背，给他顺气。

“咳咳……然后呢？”钟辰乐红着眼，眼泪从眼眶滚落下来。

“听说，老…老爷，先是用黄老板做诱饵，将他吊在围墙上，逼迫罗大侠卸刀。若是不卸，便杀了黄老板。罗大侠心系黄老板安危，便把刀卸了。谁知，刀刚刚落地，围墙四周冒出好几百弓箭手。罗大侠，就被….万箭穿心而死。”

钟辰乐听完，眼前一晕。

是了，若非心爱之人被人拿捏在手，又怎会弃刀而亡呢？

“黄老板本已是心死如灰，死前确保朴小公子的性命无忧之后，服毒，也走了。”

“呵，呵呵呵，呵呵呵呵…..”钟辰乐凄惨地狂笑起来，“噗”一口积压在心中已久的瘀血尽数吐出，鲜血染红了胸口前的衣领，喷到了小厮脸上，吓得小厮脸色惨白。

小厮哭着疾呼：“呜呜呜，少爷…莫要难过，身体重要啊！”

钟辰乐口含鲜血继续问他：“尸体呢？”

小厮哭着说：“还在狱中。”

钟辰乐眼里闪着泪，不放心地问：“他呢？”

“没有朴小公子的任何消息。”

“走，扶我起来。”钟辰乐手撑着地板，借力起身：“我们去把他们要回来。”

“少爷，万万不可啊。要是被老爷知道了…….”

“知道了又如何！“钟辰乐的声音冷了下来：“把我也杀了吗！”

小厮被小主子这话吓得双腿发抖，连忙制止他：“少爷万万不要这么说，您可是老爷的亲儿子。”

“事到如今，还有什么事，是他做不出来的！”钟辰乐撑起身子，从暗格里拿了把匕首，便带着小厮往暗牢走去。  


另一方，朴志晟离开钟府后并没有真正离开，而是伺机候在钟府附近，等待机会。一连好几日，朴志晟都蹲在巷子角落，抱着自己瑟瑟发抖，眼神却一刻也不放松地盯着钟家大门。

突然，钟府大门被打开，一行人浩浩荡荡从府内出来。为首的那个人，便是威风凛凛的钟大将军。他拽着马的缰绳，正欲跨上马。朴志晟望着那人的方向，眼神变得犀利狠绝，他扶墙起身，将腰间短剑拔出，正欲冲上去劫杀。

“你可真是让我好找呀。”一道吊儿郎当地声音从后背传来，朴志晟警惕地转身一看。

身后站着一个脚踩木屐，头戴斗笠的人。斗笠之下露出半边好看的脸，怀里抱着把武士刀，笑着。

朴志晟持剑质问：“你是谁。”

中本悠太斜靠在墙上，漫不经心地说：“我是谁不重要，重要的是，你这么冲上去，必死无疑。”

“与你无关。”朴志晟说完，便转身欲继续进行自己的计划。

“是和我无关。只不过，你要是就这么死了，那你师父就白死了。” 中本悠太双手环抱于胸前，空出一只手慢悠悠地磨着自己的手指甲。

朴志晟眼神一红，回头怒吼：“我师父没有死！”

“你师父死了！”中本悠太突然冷着声，冷静道出这个事实。接着用刀柄敲了敲自己身后靠着的墙，示意：“诺，这家的钟小公子，也不知道使了什么法子，把人从暗牢里带了出来，葬在了凤凰山上。”

朴志晟听完，像丢了魂一般，死死定在那。死寂过后，朴志晟用微乎其微地声音问：“你认识我师父？”

“算是吧。”算是？是还是不是。朴志晟听不出他的语气里夹杂的那股情绪，接着又听见他说：“他让我带你离开大唐。不过，你的钱得分我一半。”

“我为什么要跟你走？”

“那要看你想不想报仇咯。”那人又恢复了漫不经心的状态，慢条斯理地说：“如果你想报仇，你就跟我走。如果不想，随便你。”那人说完，不着急地等着朴志晟做决定。

朴志晟握紧拳头，沉默不语。

一阵寂静之后，听见朴志晟说：“明日，傍晚，在城门口等我。”

中本悠太扬起脸，邪魅一笑，露出一双好看迷人的眼：“好啊，记得带上钱啊。”

  
银装素裹的凤凰山，站着两个人。一个身穿白色华服披着貂皮斗篷的俊俏公子，一个黑衣加身的小厮。

小厮被冻得发抖，哈着气，担心地问：“少爷，这雪越来越大，咱们回去吧。”

“再等等吧。”钟辰乐朱唇微启，嘴里的热气流入冷空中立刻被凝结成雾气。

“可少爷，您都连续等了七天了，这朴小公子也没踪影啊。”小厮努力劝解自家少爷，深怕自家少爷过度伤心加上寒气侵袭再次病倒。可自家少爷的脾气比牛还倔，根本不听劝，小厮也只能站在风口处陪着少爷站着，四处张望。

“少爷！”小厮兴奋地叫到，高兴地拽着钟辰乐的衣袖。钟辰乐身子一抖，全身的神经立马紧绷起来，带着欣喜迫不及待地转过身。

那个自己等了七天的人，终于再次出现，站在离他不到五丈远的地方。

没由头的钟辰乐鼻头一酸，眼里起了泪。视线虽有些模糊，但还是能勉强看清他那张俊俏好看的脸。平时清澈灵动的双眼，满是风霜与沧桑。下眼睑覆盖上一层厚厚的黑眼圈，两颊清瘦凹陷，线条分明的下颚竟冒起了胡渣。

钟辰乐想上前问他，过得好不好，吃得饱不饱，穿得暖不暖，有没有人追杀他，安不安全。可是千万个问题全部积压在嘴边，堵在朴志晟那张冷漠疏离、写满生人勿进的脸上。

一股委屈从钟辰乐心底盘旋而起，越演越烈，钟辰乐别开脸，胡乱抹了一把眼睛。朴志晟两眼空洞，步履蹒跚地越过钟辰乐，跪在墓碑前。

修长白皙的手，被寒风冻得毫无血色。朴志晟伸出手抚摸着墓碑上的名字，一遍又一遍，像极了除夕夜那天晚上，黄仁俊那双炙热温暖的手在朴志晟的额头上一遍又一遍的抚摸。

“你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫朴志晟。”  
“你以后就叫星星好不好。”  
“好~”  
  
“《道德经》要是背不好，不准吃饭！”  
“呜呜呜呜。”  
“罗渽民！你再给他偷偷送吃的，你也别吃了！”  
  
“你们尽管走，走得越远越好。”  
“压岁压祟，长命百岁，保佑我家星星一生无病无灾。”  
  
“师父，以后我要跟你一样厉害！”  
“好。”  
“我也要去杀人。”  
“不行。”  
  
“师父喜欢阿俊吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“师父喜欢星星吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
  
“徐阿婆死得好冤，我们要为她报仇，呜呜呜。”  
“嗯。”  
“师父我要跟你一起去。”  
“不安全。”  
  
“明日，我回家之前，哪都不要去。”  


“师父，星星知错了。答应你的事情我没有做到，对不起。”朴志晟跪在墓前，哭得像个孩子，眼泪就顺着他那满是风雪的脸颊滑落，然后被风吹散在空中。

朴志晟伸手进怀中摸索，突然动作停滞。

在靠近心房的地方，有一张宣纸模样的东西安安静静地贴在心口上，烫着了他的手。朴志晟神色复杂，眉头紧皱，随后掏出一把暗黄发臭的芫荽。这是除夕夜那天，朴志晟出门买的芫荽。

朴志晟俯身将一株芫荽放在墓碑之前，无声地哭着，眼泪裹着雪花被狂风灌进嘴里，咸得像黄仁俊心情不好时做的饭菜。朴志晟把脸靠在墓碑上瑟瑟发抖，任凭眼泪流淌。

钟辰乐痛苦地在他旁边蹲下，想要伸手抱着他安抚他，可手伸到半空中却发现，自己早已没了立场。钟辰乐只能自责地重复着：“对不起。”

寒风大雪无情地刮着两位少年，不知刮了多久，少年们被冻得四肢僵硬，神情麻木，脸上的泪水都凝结成霜挂在彼此的脸上。  
  
一阵风雪后，朴志晟直起身子，抓了两把黄土装进锦囊里，深深地不舍地望了望墓碑，起身，准备离开。

“你要去哪！”钟辰乐下意识地伸手抓住他。

朴志晟只是稍稍用力，便轻易地甩开他那只被冻僵而使不上力的手。

钟辰乐绝望地看着他笔直前行，不带丝毫犹豫的背影，积压在心头已久的痛苦、委屈、自责，尽数宣泄出来。

“朴志晟。”钟辰乐朝天怒喊，朴志晟脚下一顿。

“你这样对我一点都不公平。”

良久，朴志晟慢慢转身，盯着钟辰乐一步步向他逼近：“公平？什么叫公平？你告诉我，什么叫公平？”

“我……”钟辰乐哽咽道。

“说不出口是吗？那我帮你说。”朴志晟看着他轻笑，讽刺道：“人不是你杀的，和你没有关系。可杀人的却是你爹，你身上流着他那卑劣肮脏的血！你找我要公平？谁给阿俊公平？谁给我师父公平？你告诉我，我该怎么办？嗯？我该拿你怎么办？”

朴志晟激动地抓着钟辰乐的衣领，悲痛地质问他。表情万分痛苦，像个六神无主的孩子一般浑身发抖。老天如此弄人，他该如何，他当如何？朴志晟看着丢了魂一般的钟辰乐，心里苦得说不出话，再看了看被大雪覆盖的坟墓。  
  
“是不是这就叫做公平？”朴志晟轻手松开钟辰乐，随后从腰间拉出短剑，毫不犹豫地在自己手臂上狠狠地划了一剑。鲜血立刻像得到解放一般，从手臂上喷涌而出，滴落在雪地上开出一朵朵鲜艳的花。

眼前的一幕看得钟辰乐心里发堵，脑袋一片空白，眼泪直流。

小厮仿佛也被吓到一般，面色发青不敢出声。

片刻过后，钟辰乐回过神，按住他的伤口：“你疯了！”

“我是疯了！”朴志晟奋力一挣，情绪不受控制：“如果可以，我现在就想杀了你。”朴志晟发狠地叫到，又一次拿着短剑指着钟辰乐，时而痛苦时而狠绝，神色闪烁复杂。

钟辰乐眼里闪过一丝绝望，苦笑一声走上前，将朴志晟的剑抵在自己心口上，挑衅地看着他：“好啊！你来！”

小厮见状，连滚带爬跪在他们身旁，哭着求情：“朴小公子，剑下留人啊。我们少爷可是一片真心，为了安葬黄老板他们，可是拿自己命换来的。他现在心口上……”

“没出息的东西！哭什么！他要杀便杀，父债子还，天经地义。”

“呜呜，少爷。呜呜，朴小公子。”  
  
大雪纷纷，像密不透风的雪帘一般，从天上严严实实快速坠落，给天地之间白茫茫盖上一片。朴志晟失魂落魄地放下短剑，幽幽转身，踩着地上厚厚的积雪，慢慢消失在风雪之后。

今天的雪，下得跟朴志晟生辰那日一样大。白雪皑皑，寒风刺骨，只不过情景却与那日大有不同。

腊月廿四，是朴志晟的生辰，就在除夕前几天。那天晚上雪可大了，大到让人睁不开眼看不清路。罗渽民早早收摊回家，帮黄仁俊忙活着朴志晟的生辰宴。黄仁俊给朴志晟精心煮了碗长寿面，还准备了特别丰富的火锅。那一晚，朴志晟吃得可心满意足。

晚饭过后，钟辰乐的小厮突然神神秘秘的跑来找朴志晟，说他家少爷在狎鸥亭等他，让他前去赴约。路上大雪皑皑，为了安全起见，罗渽民原本想护着他一起去的，却被黄仁俊给拦下来了。

朴志晟就跟着小厮一路踩着积雪，冒着寒风，带着好奇好前去赴约。快要走到狎鸥亭的时候，狎鸥亭内闪着星星点点的火光，吸引了朴志晟的注意。朴志晟隔着风雪，垫着脚小跑，直到狎鸥亭里的画面完全清晰地呈现在眼前。

狎鸥亭内，地上摆满了蜡烛。一位少年弯着腰忙前忙后地给雪地上的蜡烛点上火光。可惜，天公不作美，时常有调皮的风跑来吹灭被那些点燃的蜡烛。少年一边生着气一边不厌其烦地反复点上，直到蜡烛全部被点亮。朴志晟再往前走一步，便可清晰地看清楚蜡烛的形状，这些蜡烛都被整齐有序地摆成了字。

“朴 志 晟 生 辰 快 乐。”朴志晟按着蜡烛排列的顺序念出来，声音虽轻，但还是惊动了细心检查蜡烛火的少年。

“啊！朴志晟你来啦！”钟辰乐见人，开心地叫到。

“你………”眼前的景致，惊得朴志晟说不出一句话。

钟辰乐看了一眼雪地上的杰作，略带腼腆地笑，然后又大大方方甚是自豪地跟他展示：“你看，像不像天上的星星。祝你，生辰快乐啊，朴志晟。”

钟辰乐的脸被烛光衬得格外好看，而他脸上的笑容恍若世上最耀眼的星星一般，让人移不开眼。

腊月寒冬，明明是天寒地冻的时节。那位笑容灿烂的少年脸上，却冒着热汗。而跟他隔岸站着的少年，虽身处寒风中，心却是热的，眼里的神情更是宛如四月春风。  


狂风还在耳边呼啸，大雪覆盖眼帘，钟辰乐已经找不到朴志晟的半点踪影。  
  
“变强吧，钟辰乐。”朴志晟的声音从风雪中传来，钟辰乐四处张望，却只闻其声。  
  
“十年之后，我会回来，让你们钟氏满门，偿命。”  
  
少年的声音最终被大雪淹没，消失匿迹。

而留在雪中的少年，犹如迷失在孤岛一般，失去方向。  


—— 完 ——

后记：  
  
“喂！你知道上哪找人嘛你！”罗渽民临走之前，中本悠太叫住他。

罗渽民回头，有结论地说：“你知道。”

“呵。”中本悠太把武士刀抗在肩上，一副那是自然的表情问他：“我这有一个故事，你要不要听一听。”  
  
二十五年前，礼部侍郎之女，贵妃黄氏，德才兼备知书达理深受皇上宠爱，并在皇后钟氏之前怀有身孕。皇上大喜，欲将黄贵妃之子册封为太子。谁知，一个月之后，钟皇后也怀有身孕。此时，立嫡立长，引起满朝争议。

钟皇后的哥哥，镇南将军钟氏，为了权势为了扶持妹妹，威逼御医文泰一让黄贵妃难产而死。岂料，文泰一良心未泯救下婴儿，并用别的死婴代替上报给镇南将军。为避免祸及自身，文泰一以重病为由告老还乡，并求助当时的镇国大将军郑世雄。郑大将军曾受过黄贵妃的引荐之恩，因此，协助文泰一将孩子救出，并帮助他们隐姓埋名。

十年后，郑大将军欲将流落在民间的皇子重新带回皇室，谁知，被镇南将军发现。立场不同，又蒙受欺骗，镇南将军发誓要雪耻报仇。于是连同当朝宰相董氏，伪造镇国大将军亲笔书信，告他通敌卖国，害得他满门被灭。事后，董相被拜为太子太傅，而镇南将军钟氏则替代郑大将军晋升为镇国大将军。  
  
五年后，皇上病重，太子即将登基。为免除后患，斩草除根。  
  
故事听完，罗渽民沉思半晌。想起自己“三不杀”的规矩，第三条：黄姓人士不杀。起初本是算命那瞎子信口糊口说的，黄仁俊就信口开河闹着玩的，谁知…这信口胡说，却成真了。想来他当年先是去杀文泰一，后又阴错阳差救下文泰一，也算是替黄仁俊还了这一份救命之恩、尽了一把孝道。或许，这也是冥冥之中的安排吧。  
  
中本悠太：“这一去，便是有去无回。你还要去？”  
罗渽民：“去，是自然要去。只是有一事。”  
中本悠太：“哦？”  
罗渽民：“我家有个小孩。”  
中本悠太：“我知道啊。”  
罗渽民：“十岁那年来的，今年十五岁。长得高高壮壮，很好看。爱哭也爱笑，笑起来很腼腆。”  
中本悠太：“停停停，关我什么事。”  
罗渽民：“如果我们回不来…….”  
中本悠太：“别别别，我最讨厌带小孩。再说了，你又不是我什么人，我干嘛要帮你！”  
罗渽民：“他有钱，很多很多钱。你只要带他离开大唐，钱分你一半。”  
  
  
后记二：  
  
中本悠太：“你这什么破玩意，被你捏得皱巴巴的，都快不成样了。”  
朴志晟：“还给我！”  
中本悠太：“切，谁稀罕。上面，画的谁啊，还长得挺俊俏的！”  
朴志晟：“不用你管！”  
中本悠太：“我才懒得管，走吧，就快到东瀛了。到了东瀛，你可得跟紧我，我仇家可多了。”  
朴志晟：“你放心，我一定会装作不认识你，保命。”  
中本悠太：“臭小子，还要不要学武士刀啦。”  
朴志晟：“不要，我要学剑。”  
中本悠太：“学完之后呢？”  
朴志晟：“用这把剑，亲手杀了他。”

—— 彻底完 ——

**Author's Note:**

> 是BE，我先谢罪。
> 
> 整个故事，皆由缘而起。  
> 一切皆缘生，一切皆缘死。
> 
> 黄仁俊一生洒脱随性，志在吃喝玩乐，潇洒度日。  
> 他此生最大的愿望，就是等自己七老八十的时候，找一僻静之地，盖一茅草屋，置一亩良田。白天和罗渽民上山打打猎，夜晚就一起坐在屋檐下数星星。
> 
> 至于，星星。  
> 自是有星星要走的路。  
> 只要，他好好活着，寻得一个心爱之人，黄仁俊便心满意足。  
> 当然，如果能隔三差五来看望看望黄仁俊他们，那就更好了。
> 
> 然而，这一场梦，皆毁于他的身世。  
> 文中，他一生都在不幸与幸中穿插。  
> 遇到罗渽民和朴志晟的那段时间，是他这一生最快乐的日子。
> 
> 仁俊和星星，其实是一个轮回。  
> 彼此的人生，是反着来的。
> 
> 仁俊十岁那年，文泰一离开了他，他变成一无所依。  
> 星星十岁那年，以一个孤儿的身份，再次拥有家人。  
> 仁俊十五岁那年，遇见了罗渽民，又有了一个家。  
> 星星十五岁那年，失去了仁俊师父，再次变成孤儿。
> 
> 万事万物终究是一个圈。  
> 绕来绕去，终归要回到源头。
> 
> 这文有许多遗憾。
> 
> 黄仁俊的年画，终究没能送给李帝努。
> 
> 李帝努以身涉险救人，却终究没能救下。
> 
> 钟辰乐的画像，朴志晟始终没能送出去。
> 
> 黄仁俊一家三口的年夜饭，最终还是没吃上。
> 
> 文泰一最后，是死是活？
> 
> 徐英浩去了何处，会有怎样的境遇？
> 
> 郑在玹一家的冤案，可有重见光明的一天？
> 
> 最遗憾的，便是玹昀。  
> 一个生，一个死。  
> 两个人永远都无法面对面地告诉对方：  
> “我等了。”  
> “我来了。”  
> 一个带着悔意苟延残喘。  
> 一个则到死都没能解开误会。
> 
> 至于，十年之后，星辰又会如何，不得而知。
> 
> 一切，随缘。
> 
> 愿他们，天上地下，各自安好。
> 
> 文笔拙劣，但，还是希望大家可以沉下心，慢慢看这个故事。  
> 谢谢。
> 
> 喜欢可以点赞，留言哦～  
> 互相交流一下～
> 
> 本故事纯属虚构，再会。（希望不会有错字，太晚了，实在没精力审核 T T）  
> 
> 
> 分割线——————————————————————————
> 
> and，今天刚好是星生日。  
> 祝他，健健康康，不要受伤。  
> 永永远远是快乐的少年～


End file.
